Tu seras mienne
by palelueur
Summary: Premier livre. Anastasia rencontre bien Christian lors de cette fameuse interview et les choses s'en suivent... Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème. Anastasia a un copain depuis deux ans.
1. I - Bleu

Note : Je vous préviens déjà, je ne copierai pas mot par mot les livres. Je garde tout mais je modifie certaines paroles. Et bien sûr, je changerai certaines choses puisque Anastasia n'est pas célibataire ici..

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

\- D'accord Kate, très bien. Je vais le faire. C'est bien parce que tu sembles sur le point de t'évanouir.

\- Oui ! **S'écria-t-elle, tu me sauves la vie.**

\- Pas la mienne en tout cas.

Je m'assois aux côtés de mon amie en soupirant, qui me passe son questionnaire d'un regard inquiet. Je la regarde à mon tour.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que Shane l'apprenne..

\- Ana.. C'est plus possible. C'est qu'une interview.

Je soupire à nouveau.

\- Tu le connais. S'il apprend que je vais interviewer un milliardaire qui selon toi est plutôt beau..

\- Qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose et il m'entendra. Je te couvrirai. Bon sang Ana, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues avec lui..

Je ne me comprends plus non plus.. Je me lève pour aller m'habiller. Selon Kate, l'entreprise de ce Christian Grey est l'une des plus puissantes de la région. Je rigole nerveusement, je vais avoir l'air ridicule dans cet endroit, je le sais déjà.

\- Fais en sorte d'être plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. **Me lance Kate au loin.**

Je me racle la gorge en me regardant dans le miroir. Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'observe ma jupe légèrement plissée. Je suis définitivement ridicule.

Je me dépêche de fuir Kate pour éviter ses remarques, elle me stresserait trop.

\- Tu as tout ? **Réussit-elle tout de même à me dire avant que je ne quitte l'appartement.**

\- Dictaphone, questionnaire, tout ! **Je réponds en claquant la porte.**

Je l'adore, mais elle est la reine pour m'angoisser. Et puis, quand elle parle j'ai toujours l'impression d'être si nulle à ses côtés.

Une fois dans ma petite voiture, j'avoue pourtant que le stress monte. L'agacement aussi, je devrais être en train de réviser pour mes examens. Et je suis là, sur le chemin direction Seattle. Pour réaliser ma première interview, et pas des moindres. J'espère que ce fameux PDG ne sera pas trop prétentieux. Et je repense soudainement à Shane. Pitié, faites qu'il ne passe pas à l'appartement ou qu'il ne m'appelle pas. J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Je suis arrivée. La voilà, cette fameuse entreprise bourrée de frique, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Elle gigantesque et imposante, c'est angoissant quand on est une petite étudiante comme moi.

Et ça l'est encore plus lorsque j'arrive à l'accueil, où plusieurs femmes blondes, élancées et gracieuses sont dans tous les coins. On dirait que monsieur Grey a ses préférences.. J'inspire profondément tandis qu'une autre blonde se lève derrière le bureau d'accueil.

\- Mlle Kavanagh ? Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Grey va vous recevoir.

\- Merci.

Je la suis tout en me regardant de haut en bas, tout en me comparant à toutes ces femmes, je suis un vrai taudis.

En quelques secondes, je suis face au bureau ''Mr. Grey''.

\- Je vous en prie. **La blonde me fait signe d'entrer**

Je lui lance un regard angoissé alors qu'elle ouvre la porte. Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'effondre à terre sans comprendre comment cela est arrivé. Je suis littéralement étalée par terre, en même temps dans un tel endroit je mérite juste d'être à cette place.. Alors que j'entends des pas précipités se diriger vers moi, je relève doucement la tête. Il est là. Plus imposant que son entreprise à mes yeux.

\- Mlle Kavanagh ? Vous allez bien ? **Me dit-il d'un ton inquiet, il me tend la main et je la saisis sans trop réfléchir.**

\- C'est Anastasia Steele à vrai dire, Katherine est souffrante alors elle m'a demandée de la remplacer. **J'explique tout en me relevant**

Alors que Christian Grey me tend ma pochette qui m'avait échappée des mains, je l'observe enfin pour la première fois et du plus près possible. Et ce pendant quelques secondes, avant que je ne détourne le regard aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel homme. Jamais.

\- Venez, **me dit-il alors qu'il se dirige vers son bureau.** J'imagine alors que vous êtes aussi étudiante en journalisme ?

Je le suis, hésitante.

\- Pas du tout. J'étudie la littérature anglaise à vrai dire. Mlle Kavanagh est ma colloque et c'est une très bonne amie, alors elle m'a fait confiance.

\- Je vois, **répond-t-il, impassible.** Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Alors que je m'assois, je prends le courage de le regarder longuement. Il comprend alors que j'aimerais qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés plutôt que derrière son bureau. Il hoche la tête et s'exécute. Une fois installé, il me regarde longuement et intensément, avec un petit sourire à peine perceptible. Ses yeux, son regard, tout me déstabilise chez lui. C'est une sensation horrible.

\- Il faudra faire vite, j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans dix minutes. **Explique-t-il, pressé.**

\- Mmh ok.. **Surprise par ses paroles, je mets du temps à reprendre mes esprits.** Puis-je vous enregistrer pendant notre entretien ?

Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, sourcils froncés, sans me lâcher du regard. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse faire, il ne faut pas que je sois déstabilisée. Je soutiens alors son regard, mais mes joues deviennent rouges.

\- Est-ce que Mlle Kavanagh vous a tenu au courant de ce qu'elle comptait faire de cette interview ?

\- Evidemment et j'ai accepté sans problème, après tout je vais remettre les diplômes de fin d'année dans votre université.

\- Pardon ? **Je fais de gros yeux. Merci Kate, de prévenir..**

Il semble amusé face à ma réaction.

\- Je fais partie des mécènes de l'université.

Je lui souris nerveusement, j'ai tellement l'air bête.. Et cela l'amuse de plus belle.

\- Si vous voulez bien, nous allons commencer.

En deux secondes, Christian me tend un de ses crayons de papier, où il y a bien évidemment écrit ''Grey'' dessus. Comment ? Comment a-t-il su que je n'en avais pas alors que je ne l'avais pas remarqué moi-même ? Il doit me scruter depuis des minutes. Cette pensée me fait rougir. Je me racle la gorge.

\- Merci. Donc, **je baisse la tête pour prendre connaissance des questions** , face à cet empire de la finance que vous avez créé, il en va de soit que l'on se demande.. À quoi devez-vous ce succès surdimensionné ?

\- Pour réussir, je commence par choisir une bonne équipe où je connais chaque personne, de leurs désirs à leurs centres d'intérêt. Pour réussir un projet, il me faut donc une équipe qui excelle ainsi qu'une parfaite maîtrise de chaque situation. Je prends en compte, suite à de longues recherches, toutes les idées qui ont de l'avenir. Je ne laisse jamais rien en suspend. Et mon équipe est toujours là pour m'aider à exceller. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important selon moi. **Termine-t-il, alors que je sens toujours son regard qui s'éternise sur moi.**

J'ose enfin relever la tête.

\- Ou avoir de la chance. **Je lâche, cela me démangeait trop.**

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois ni à la chance, ni au hasard, ni au destin, Mlle Steele. Il faut tout simplement savoir diriger à la perfection.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien puis fronce les sourcils à mon tour pour qu'il explique cette dernière phrase. Il sourit légèrement, ses yeux semblent soudainement malicieux.

\- J'exerce mon contrôle dans tous les domaines.

Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement, je n'en reviens pas de ces paroles qui semblent cacher tellement de choses. Je baisse la tête pour écrire ses réponses et murmure un petit ''Maniaque du contrôle'', qu'il réussit tout de même à entendre. Lorsque je relève les yeux, il aborde un rictus et continue de me regarder en profondeur.

\- Cela va de soit, vu les nombreuses responsabilités qui me sont données. Avec plus de quarante milles salariés Mlle Steele, il me faut du contrôle. Si je décidais de fermer une branche de mon entreprise demain, des milliers de salariés seraient presque à la rue. Voilà à quoi sert mon pouvoir dans mon entreprise.

J'hausse les sourcils, il n'oserait pas, tout de même.. Cette réponse m'offusque.. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? C'est sidérant.

\- Aucune pitié, donc ? **Je lui lance un regard foudroyant et une fois de plus, cela le fait sourire.**

\- Comme vous le savez, cette entreprise m'appartient. J'en ferai ce que je veux.

Je secoue la tête, effarée. Je l'ai regardé et défié trop longtemps, je sens que le rouge me monte à nouveau au visage. Je préfère changer de sujet pour ne plus m'énerver. Tout de même, ce n'est pas le genre d'hommes avec qui l'on peut piquer une crise.

\- Que faites-vous pour vous divertir une fois hors du travail ?

\- C'est plutôt varié.

\- Du golf ? **Je propose, comme la plupart des hommes riches..**

\- Entre autre. Mais je pratique d'autres activités.

La façon dont il vient de dire ces mots me déconcentre à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache derrière tout ça..

\- Et donc ? Comment vous détendez-vous ? **Je demande en baissant la tête, je ne peux plus le regarder après ce qu'il vient de dire.**

Je le sens sourire, encore et encore. Est-il toujours comme ça ? On dirait qu'il se moque de moi.

\- Pour me détendre, **il semble amusé par ce mot** , je pilote notamment. C'est un réel plaisir pour moi, et ma richesse me le permet.

\- Bien évidemment, **je cingle en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.**

Il hausse les sourcils face à ma réplique plutôt sèche. Je poursuis mon interview et apprends qu'il lutte contre la famine. Ce qui m'étonne énormément de sa part, mais cela le fait remonter dans mon estime. Un petit peu. Il aime beaucoup ses biens et estime qu'il mérite tout ce qu'il a obtenu jusque-là. Alors que je m'apprête à lui poser des questions un peu plus personnelles, mon téléphone me coupe dans mon élan. Comme par hasard, la sonnerie est plus forte que jamais. J'ai tellement honte d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre. Je le sors de ma poche, les mains tremblantes, pour l'éteindre mais Christian m'arrête.

\- Répondez. **M'ordonne-t-il**

Le maniaque du contrôle est là et je suis prise au dépourvu, je lui fais des grands yeux alors que je regarde le destinataire. Shane. Non. Pas ça. Je panique et me lève mais je vois dans le regard de Christian qu'il aurait voulu que je reste face à lui. Voulait-il savoir à qui j'allais parler et pourquoi ? Ne te penses pas importante Ana... Je m'éloigne et chuchote, je ne veux absolument pas qu'il entende cette conversation.

\- Oui, Shane..

\- Tu fais quoi ? **Me demande-t-il d'un ton sec**

\- Oui ça va merci et toi ? Tu pourrais au moins me demander si ça va, vu que la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé c'était il y.. Trois jours ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Anastasia.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps là, j'ai un essai à écrire.

\- Très bien.

Il me raccroche au nez. Je brûle intérieurement. Je reviens vers le bureau, énervée. Alors que je m'assois, il me regarde avec les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Puis son regard se pose sur mes poings serrés que je détends aussitôt, mince. Il a compris que cet appel ne s'est pas bien passé.

\- Qui était-ce ? **Me questionne-t-il en se frottant le menton.**

J'écarquille les yeux devant une question aussi indiscrète.

\- Une amie, **je bafouille.**

Mais il ne me croit pas, ça se voit. Pourquoi je lui mens ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de lui. Il ne me fait pas peur, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de mon copain. Je n'ai envie de parler de lui à personne.

\- Vous avez été adopté, **je poursuis pour éviter l'embarras** , cela a-t-il eu une influence dans votre réussite ?

Merde alors, quelle question Kate ! Il me regarde, encore et encore, de ses yeux gris perçants. Rien que ce regard pourrait charmer le monde entier. Je baisse la tête, gênée une fois de plus. Je déteste ça.

\- Mes parents m'aiment, tout comme ma sœur et mon frère. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus et je n'ai rien de plus à dire là-dessus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à ce léger agacement. Ses lèvres tressaillent suite à ce geste qui est devenu une mimique chez moi. Mince, c'était peut-être malpoli. Je panique et lis la question suivante sans trop réfléchir.

\- Êtes-vous gay ?

Bordel de merde. J'ai soudainement envie de m'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Et il remarque bien mon embarras puisqu'il émet un petit rire.

\- Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le questionnaire avant de venir ici et Mlle Kavanagh ne m'a pas du tout prévenue à propos de cette.. question.

\- Je ne suis pas gay Mlle Steele, j'espère que cette réponse conviendra à votre amie très perspicace.

Nous nous regardons quelques instants. Puis il se lève en direction de son bureau, trifouille quelque chose sur son ordinateur et alors qu'il revient vers moi, une nouvelle blonde entre dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur, votre rendez-vous commence dans quelques minutes.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé Andréa, annulez-le.

Elle semble surprise, comme si c'était inhabituel chez lui de faire une telle chose.

\- Bien, monsieur. **Acquiesce-t-elle en ressortant aussitôt venue.**

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne veux absolument pas déranger. J'ai assez d'informations..

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, **sourit-il faiblement** , parlez-moi de vous maintenant, **continue-t-il d'un ton plus autoritaire.**

Il est encore debout, je relève les yeux vers lui d'un air béat alors que je passe son crayon sur mes lèvres. Il sourit malicieusement en s'asseyant.

\- Je.. Je pense que c'es plutôt à moi de vous poser des questions.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, alors j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous. Cela me semble normal.

\- Ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant..

\- J'en doute fortement. Avez-vous des projets pour l'avenir ? **Me demande-t-il avec sérieux.**

\- Je pense qu'obtenir mon diplôme serait déjà une bonne chose. Je verrai plus tard pour la suite. **Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, riche et malheureusement, bien trop beau pour être réel.**

Pourtant, il semble intéressé. Est-ce son regard intense qui me fait penser ça ? Il me regarde de cette manière depuis mon arrivée.. Que dois-je en déduire ?

\- Nous proposons des stages, Mlle Steele.

Je pouffe sans vraiment me contrôler. Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir ma place ici.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Mais enfin... Regardez-moi. **Je souris, terriblement gênée d'être si.. pitoyable face à tout ce qu'il est.**

\- C'est ce que je fais. **Répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin.**

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, choquée de cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche bon sang.. Nous nous regardons à nouveau en silence pendant quelques secondes, et je me surprends à sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à moi aussi.. Je repense soudainement à Shane et me ressaisis.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps..

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire partir mais il est vrai que j'ai aussi du travail à faire. J'imagine que vous aussi.

\- En effet, monsieur Grey.

Je me lève en me raclant la gorge, tout en m'assurant que je n'oublie rien.

\- Il ne vous manque rien ? **Me demande-t-il en me devançant**

\- Tout est bon, merci pour votre temps.

Il décide de me raccompagner et nous marchons en silence vers l'ascenseur.

\- Du moins, je vois qu'il manque quelques réponses à certaines de ses questions.. **J'ajoute soudainement alors que je jette un coup d'oeil au questionnaire** , mais je pense que ça ira.

Je le dépasse alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre.

\- Anastasia. **Il prononce mon prénom en ne me lâchant pas du regard**

À part Shane, personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom en entier. Cela me coupe le souffle et je resserre ma pochette contre moi, comme si on venait de toucher quelque chose trop intime.

\- Christian, **j'ose dire à mon tour en pénétrant son regard bien trop mystérieux.**

Une fois dans l'ascenseur je me fige peut-être trop, car les manches de mon chemisier se relèvent. Beaucoup trop. Dévoilant un bleu sur mon avant-bras devenu presque noir. Et comme par hasard le regard de ce beau milliardaire que je viens à peine de rencontrer tombe dessus.

Merde. Je vois bien qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, son visage est devenu plus dur. Mais heureusement, les portes de l'ascenseur se referme pile à ce moment. Sauvée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que l'idée de mon histoire vous plait ? Que pensez-vous de la fin ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte.

Ps : est-ce que le récit à la première personne(point de vue interne, d'Anastasia) vous convient ? Ou préférez-vous que je passe à un point de vue externe(3ème personne du singulier) ?


	2. II - Aveux

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil ! :-) Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois arrivée dans ma voiture, je lâche un grand soupir de soulagement comme si je venais de sortir de l'enfer. Je me suis sentie si bizarre dans cet endroit. Je ne sais pas si c'est la beauté de cet homme prétentieux qui m'a rendue comme ça, mais je me sens toute molle. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tous ces regards insistants posés sur moi.. Même Shane ne m'a jamais regardée comme ça.

Grey est si intimidant.. Et la façon dont il a regardé mon bras dans l'ascenseur, j'ai vraiment eu chaud.. Mais tout de même, si les portes ne s'étaient pas refermées, on aurait dit qu'il allait me sauter dessus pour me demander si ce n'était rien de grave.. Ca, et le fait qu'il m'a demandé de qui j'avais reçu un appel lors de notre interview.. Cet homme ne me connaît même pas et il se mêle déjà de mes affaires... C'est flippant.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'appartement que je partage avec Kate, qui se situe près du campus de la Washington State University à Vancouver, je découvre Shane étalé sur le canapé. Je déglutis et lance un regard vers Kate qui se tient debout dans la cuisine, elle me fait signe qu'elle s'excuse et je vois bien la détresse dans ses yeux. Il ne lui a pas laissée le choix, il entre comme il le veut ici. Et ça je ne supporte plus.

Shane. Je le salue avec un sourire forcé. Ne le cherche pas.. Rentre dans son jeu..

\- Alors, tu étais où ? **Me demande-t-il froidement en se levant pour se diriger vers moi**

\- Je suis passée à la bibliothèque pour mes examens.

Il me regarde de ses yeux bruns foncés d'un air crispé. Puis il soupire et retourne s'assoir. Il me croit. Kate va vers la salle de bain et me fait signe de la suivre. Elle ferme la porte à clé derrière nous.

\- Quel relou celui-là..

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour qu'elle laisse tomber. Elle change donc de sujet aussitôt et aborde un grand sourire.

\- En tout cas, bon boulot. Ton séduisant milliardaire de vingt-sept ans m'a envoyé toutes les réponses à mon questionnaire.

Vingt-sept ans ? Bon sang, vingt-sept ans et déjà tout un empire à son nom.. Je me sens soudainement si stupide à côté de lui.. Surtout quand je vois tout ce qu'il a déjà créé à son âge..

Toutes les questions ? Je me disais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose, il m'a piqué le questionnaire. Je souris en pensant à ce geste audacieux.

\- Alors ? **Me chuchote-t-elle toute excitée.** Comment c'était ?

\- Très perturbant, je suis contente que ce soit passé. En plus il a prolongé notre interview.. Il est si intimidant pour son jeune âge.. Et très rigoureux. Peut-être trop courtois aussi.. Il a carrément insinué que je pouvais faire un stage dans son entreprise.

Kate me fait de gros yeux ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

\- Moi qui a du le supplier pour qu'il accepte mon interview.. Toi il t'offre un stage. Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, c'est sûr.

Je pouffe nerveusement à cette idée.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Oh Ana, arrête. Tu plais aux hommes, arrête de te rabaisser à cause de ce que Shane te fait penser sur toi. Ce Christian est-il aussi beau qu'en photo ?

\- Tu m'énerves, Kate. **Pourtant je ne peux retenir un sourire**

\- Je sais que toi-même tu ne peux être insensible à cette beauté.

Je me surprends à rougir, peut-être bien, oui. Je baisse la tête, gênée.

\- Il est déterminé, dominateur, arrogant.. Mais c'est vrai qu'il me fascine. Et puis, il ne cessait de me lancer des regards si profonds..

\- Incroyable. **Les yeux de mon amie s'illuminent**

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, on sait toutes les deux qu'il aurait fait la même chose avec toi, si ce n'est plus. **Je lui chuchote, de peur que Shane ne nous écoute.**

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu es revenue avec la tête dans les nuages. Shane ne t'a jamais fait cet effet.

Je fronce les sourcils.. Encore une fois, Kate voit toujours ce que les autres ne remarquent jamais. Elle a un don cette fille. Mais je refuse de lui donner raison, surtout lorsque nous parlons de Shane.. Je dérive alors sur un autre sujet.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette question super embarrassante ? ''Êtes-vous gay ?'' Mais merde Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Sur internet ou dans les magazines, il n'est jamais accompagné. Jamais. J'étais curieuse. **Elle hausse les épaules**

\- Franchement, merci. C'est l'histoire la plus embarrassante que j'ai pue connaître. Heureusement que je ne le reverrai plus.

\- Arrête ton cinéma. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a craqué pour toi d'après ce que tu me dis.

Une fois de plus, je rigole nerveusement. Sur ce coup, madame la journaliste n'est pas très perspicace. Tout d'un coup Shane frappe brusquement à la porte, ce qui nous fait sursauter Kate et moi. Je serre les dents. Kate me lance un regard désespéré.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais chez Clayton's, je peux travailler une heure ou deux comme je me suis libérée assez tôt. Il va partir.

Elle semble soulagée. Elle connaît Shane depuis nous sortons ensemble, c'est-à-dire deux ans. Elle l'appréciait au tout début, puis elle a commencé à me mettre en garde.. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée, il a changé.. J'ai fait ma pauvre fille aveugle et j'ai laissé faire. J'ai demandé à Kate d'arrêter de se mêler de mon couple, elle a accepté. Mais là elle n'en peut plus, je le vois bien. Et elle a raison. Il n'est plus supportable. J'aurais du l'écouter. Mais c'est trop tard.

Je lui annonce que je vais travailler. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Et toi qui me disais au téléphone que tu n'avais plus de nouvelles. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi Anastasia. **Me dit Shane d'un ton étrangement doux.**

Je frémis à l'entente de mon prénom. Grey était le dernier à l'avoir prononcé.

Une fois dehors, il me vole un baiser, je lui souris avec gêne. Voilà ce qu'est ma relation avec Shane, il est froid avec moi face aux autres, et une fois seuls il me montre quelques signes d'affection. Qui sont bien évidemment forcés.

Je monte dans ma voiture et pousse un long soupir.

\- Fait chier.

 **ooOOoo**

Ma longue semaine de cours et révisions intensives m'a permis d'oublier un peu Christian Grey qui me hantait surtout lors de mes nuits. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'ai revu Shane qu'une seule fois et il était plus supportable que d'habitude. Pourtant, il continue de m'agacer et je me sens mieux sans lui. Après deux ans de relation, c'est dur de se dire ça. Mais c'est la triste vérité. Merde Kate, j'aurais vraiment du t'écouter.

Maintenant je n'ai qu'une hâte, aller chez Clayton's pour me changer les idées. Au parking de l'université, j'entends quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi, je me retourne et découvre José. Je lui souris.

\- Salut toi, **je lui lance.**

José a été mon premier ami lors de mon arrivée à l'université. Je l'adore, nous nous ressemblons tellement niveau caractère que l'on pourrait être jumeaux. Il fait des études d'ingénieur mais tout comme moi, il préfère l'art. Lui, c'est la photographie. Et il y excelle.

Il me fait un câlin, ce qui me surprend toujours autant malgré qu'il soit très tactile. Il a souvent tendance à oublier que j'ai un copain, mais en même temps je lui en parle tellement peu qu'il doit se dire que je ne suis même plus avec parfois.

\- Devine quoi ? J'ai une expo à la galerie Portland Place le mois prochain ! **S'exclame-t-il avec un large sourire, sans même me laisser le temps de deviner.**

\- Wahou ! C'est génial José, je suis super contente pour toi. Mais ça me semble presque logique, tu le mérites.

\- Merci Ana. J'espère t'y voir d'ailleurs !

\- Avec plaisir !

Il me sourit de plus belle, ses yeux bruns presque noirs s'illuminent.

\- Par contre je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille travailler.

\- Pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Attends, **me coupe-t-il dans mon élan pour m'ouvrir la porte de ma voiture.**

\- Merci, grand gentleman.

Je lui fais un dernier signe puis quitte l'université.

 **oOOo**

Le magasin commence enfin à se vider, j'ai les joues rouges tant j'ai couru dans tous les sens pour les clients. C'était vraiment infernal. Je peux enfin souffler.

Je réapprovisionne les rayons lorsque Paul vient me demander de l'aide.

J'arrive dans une minute.

Encore un client chiant, c'est sûr. Paul me les envoie tous. J'inspire un grand coup d'air puis je me dirige vers le rayon suivant où j'entends quelqu'un fouiller dans les rayons. Je lève les yeux vers ce nouveau client et... Bordel de merde.

\- Mademoiselle Steele. Quelle agréable surprise.

Christian Grey. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Je marque un temps de pause lorsque j'examine ses habits, avec son gros pull et grosses chaussures. Cela change de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux bruns sont en bataille. Mais ses yeux gris pénétrants n'ont pas changé.

Je peine à lui répondre tant je suis choquée.

\- Monsieur Grey.

Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin, son regard pétille face à ma surprise.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était vous. Je suis dans le coin alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas passer faire quelques achats. Je suis ravi de vous revoir Mademoiselle Steele. **M'explique-t-il, en se rapprochant de moi**

Je baisse la tête alors qu'elle tire au rouge pivoine. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, c'est horrible. Mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il est bien plus que beau. Je ne saurais même pas le décrire. Et c'est vraiment trop intimidant.

\- Ana. C'est mon nom, Ana. Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Grey ?

Des liens en plastique, du ruban adhésif, de la corde.. Merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ça ? Je ne le pensais pas bricoleur. Mais il y a l'air de s'y connaître. Alors qu'il me suit lorsque je lui prends ses articles, il ne me quitte pas des yeux et son visage change d'expressions toutes les dix secondes. Il sourit, fronce les sourcils, me regarde avec grand intérêt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait donc ici, à Portland, chez Clayton's ? Ca ne devrait pas être le genre d'endroit où vont les hommes comme lui. Une idée absurde me passe alors par la tête. Et s'il était venu me voir ? _Tu rêves ma pauvre fille. Un homme aussi superbe et puissant ne viendra jamais pour toi. Contente toi de Shane._

\- Vous faites des rénovations ? **Je bredouille, gênée par son regard insistant. Je ne m'y ferai jamais.**

\- Non, pas du tout. **Répond-t-il d'une voix douce avec son sourire en coin à nouveau.**

Je me surprends à m'arrêter sur sa bouche, ses lèvres si bien dessinées.. Bon sang mais pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

\- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? **Je m'efforce de le regarder droit dans les yeux.. Si Shane me voyait..**

\- Je ne sais pas. Que pourriez-vous me recommander ?

Hein ? Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut faire avec tout ça et il veut que je lui fasse ses courses ? Ce sont des produits pour bricoler.. Alors je lui propose une salopette. Et il se fout de moi en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pour ne pas vous salir. J'essaie de me rattraper.

\- Je pourrais très bien enlever mes vêtements. **Me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde avec son petit sourire**

Je pense que je suis devenue encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.. L'imaginer sans vêtements.. Non c'est pas possible !

\- Je vais écouter votre bon conseil Mademoiselle Steele.

Je lui lance un sourire forcé en lui tendant une salopette. Ce qu'il vient de dire me choque encore. Lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse, il me demande si l'article sur son interview avance.

\- À vrai dire.. Le fait de ne pas avoir de photos de vous ennuie beaucoup Kate. **Je lui confie, alors que je scanne ses articles.**

Il fronce les sourcils, il semble réfléchir.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Je suis encore dans le coin demain. Profitons-en.

\- Vous seriez prêt à faire une séance photo ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je n'en reviens pas. Kate va me bénir si je parviens à le faire accepter. Il hoche la tête. C'est pas vrai, il est d'accord. Je lui fais un grand sourire tant je suis contente pour Kate. Il me regarde d'un air satisfait et sort soudainement une carte de sa poche.

\- Appelez-moi demain vers dix-heures pour me dire si c'est toujours bon.

\- Très bien, merci. J'espère que l'on réussira à trouver un photographe. **Je lui souris à nouveau**

Kate va être ravie.. Mais ça veut aussi dire que je vais encore le revoir demain.. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si Shane l'apprend.. Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Paul me sort de mes pensées lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules d'un air possessif. Je me racle la gorge, surprise par ce geste. Il est vraiment trop collé à moi en ce moment.. Merde alors, ils oublient tous que j'ai un copain ?

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ça va Paul, merci.

Je relève les yeux vers Grey.. Qui est devenu soudainement froid. Les lèvres pincées, la mâchoire serrée. Il fusille presque Paul du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Je dois sûrement rêver.

Je les présente. Mon client milliardaire salue poliment mon ami mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas content qu'il soit là. Il regarde les mains de Paul d'un œil mauvais. Je n'ose plus rien dire et Paul non plus, il s'en va aussitôt.

Et comme si le fait que Paul ait passé ses mains sur mes bras le lui avait rappelé, il posa son regard sur mon bras droit. Heureusement, j'ai un pull à manches longues aujourd'hui. Je me racle la gorge.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il vous faudra ?

\- Oui, merci. **Répond-t-il froidement, presque cassant.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment peut-il changer de comportement en si peu de temps.. Il serait presque pire que Shane.. Stop. Il faut que j'arrête de les comparer.

\- Vous m'appellerez, pour la séance photo ? **Me demande-t-il d'un ton redevenu plus calme**

\- Bien sûr. J **e le regarde, impassible.**

\- Bien. À demain alors, j'espère.

J'espère ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il s'aime peut-être tellement qu'il a hâte de se faire photographier. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, Anastasia. **Je frissonne**. Je suis ravi que Mlle Kavanagh n'ait pas pu faire cette interview.

Et il sort aussitôt, je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? C'est absurde. Il ne dira plus ça lorsqu'il la verra demain.

Mais vais-je le voir demain ? Oui, je l'espère moi aussi. J'ai du mal à me l'avouer, mais je veux le revoir. Et c'est d'autant plus difficile à me l'avouer lorsque je repense à Shane.

De toute façon, je me fais trop d'idées. Il ne se passera rien, je n'ai aucune chance avec un homme comme lui. Mais tout de même, il agit si bizarrement avec moi. Peut-être parce qu'il pense qu'il peut avoir tout le monde à ses pieds.. Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas comme tous les milliardaires, c'est certain. Qu'est-ce qui le différencie ? Je ne sais pas encore.. Et je ne le saurai peut-être jamais.

 **ooOOoo**

\- Je suis tellement excitée !

Kate n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sens alors qu'elle nous conduit vers l'hôtel Heathman pour la fameuse séance photos. Elle est contente qu'un homme aussi influent que Christian Grey accepte tant de choses pour une étudiante comme elle qui n'est même pas encore journaliste.

\- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.. et ta beauté ! **Me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh arrête, ça crève les yeux. D'abord il vient te rendre visite chez Clayton's avec une piètre excuse. Puis quand tu l'appelles pour confirmer la séance il te dit qu'il se réjouit de te voir..

\- Et tu n'as pas entendu la suite de l'appel.. Il m'a demandé de prendre un café avec lui après la séance. Et j'ai accepté. **Je lui annonce, presque honteuse. Comment ai-je pu dire oui alors que je ne suis pas célibataire ?**

Je lui annonce pile au moment où le feu passe au rouge, elle freine d'un coup sec et se tourne vers moi avec la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi ? **Hurle-t-elle**. Mais tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Elle a l'air.. Contente pour moi ?

\- Comment tu peux être aussi joyeuse à cette idée ? J'ai eu du mal à te le dire car j'ai honte d'avoir accepté. Je n'ai même pas pensé à Shane.

\- Attends, **elle redémarre alors que le feu passe au vert** , tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais en couple ? C'est bien, je suis fière de toi Anastasia Rose Steele. Et oui, je suis super contente que tu y ailles. Tu craques pour lui, ça se voit comme tu rougis dès qu'il t'appelle. Et non, ne me dis pas que c'est ta timidité.

Fière de moi ? Mais elle est perchée aujourd'hui ! Cette séance photo lui monte à la tête.

\- Mais enfin Kate, tu comprends ce que je dis ? Je vais boire un café avec un homme beaucoup trop séduisant alors que je suis en couple depuis deux ans avec un autre homme qui n'accepte même pas que je sorte en robe. Je ne me comprends plus, ce Grey m'a retourné le cerveau.

\- Et j'espère qu'il va continuer. Plus vite tu te débarrasseras de Shane, mieux ce sera. Même si ça ne va pas plus loin, j'espère que monsieur Grey t'ouvrira les yeux. Il y a d'autres hommes qui t'attendent sur cette terre Mlle Steele. Et des hommes bien mieux que l'autre minable.

Je la dévisage, ahurie par ses propos. Elle va trop loin dans ses délires.. Même si une part au fond de moi aimerait qu'elle ait raison, une autre me dit que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Shane.. Et cette part-ci, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. C'est bien ça le problème.

Lorsque nous arrivons, il n'est que 9h alors que le rendez-vous est à 9h30. Ce qui laisse le temps à José, son ami Travis qui l'aidera pour l'éclairage et Kate de mettre en place une scène dans la suite où on nous a conduit afin que Grey soit bien mis en valeur, comme Kate n'arrête pas de le dire.

Je commence à stresser à l'idée de le revoir, de passer du temps avec lui après tout ça mais aussi à cause de Shane. Je lui ai envoyé un message hier soir en lui disant qu'aujourd'hui je resterais à l'université toute la journée pour faire des recherches.. Et s'il découvrait que je lui mentais ? Cette idée me met en panique complète.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il est là. Et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Il porte une chemise blanche déboutonnée au col et un pantalon gris qui lui descend sur les hanches. Ses cheveux en bataille sont encore humides. Il n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas possible. Un homme derrière lui se poste à côté de la porte d'entrée et y reste alors que Grey s'avance vers Kate et moi, tandis que José se prépare.

Il me tend la main et me sourit, ses yeux pétillent à nouveau.

\- Mademoiselle Steele, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Mes joues s'enflamment, je cligne des yeux.. Il me rend folle alors que lui reste impassible. C'est consternant.

Kate et lui se présentent, il semble amusé.

\- Merci de nous accorder votre temps. **Dit-elle avec un sourire poli et professionnel. Cette femme m'impressionnera toujours. J'aimerais être comme elle.**

\- C'est un plaisir, **répond-t-il en me regardant**. Merde, je rougis. Encore et encore.

\- Et voici José Rodriguez, le photographe. **J'ajoute en souriant à José qui s'approche**

Il me lance un sourire affectueux avant de tomber sur le regard de Grey, qui le regarde aussi froidement qu'il l'a fait avec Paul.

\- Monsieur Grey.

\- Monsieur Rodriguez.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

La séance commence et j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de Grey. Il pose comme s'il avait fait ça tout sa vie. Tout en restant impassible, comme à son habitude. Malgré les demandes de José, il ne sourit pas. Ce qui le rend encore plus mystérieux.. et malheureusement trop sexy.

\- C'est fou, il ne te lâche pas du regard. **Kate me fait remarquer à mes côtés**

Je n'ai même pas fait gaffe. Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur lui, en effet, il me regarde. Avec intensité comme depuis la fois où je l'ai interviewé. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas lui montrer le petit sourire qui s'affiche soudainement sur mon visage.

Tout à coup, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Shane, merde. Je m'éloigne pour répondre, et je vois le regard intrigué de Grey qui me suit jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue.

 **oOOo**

Alors que la séance photos se termine et que Kate devine que je vais la quitter pour aller prendre un café avec Grey, elle me chuchote le plus doucement possible.

\- Fais tout de même attention. Il est charmant mais très mystérieux, je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes sur un Shane numéro deux. Tu es encore innocente malgré ta longue relation, je tiens à te le rappeler.

\- Oui, maman. Je soupire

Elle a raison, à ce niveau-là je suis encore si innocente. Je ne connais rien des hommes, si ce n'est leur côté sombre grâce à Shane. Et puis, je commence à doucement me rendre compte que je ne connais presque rien au sujet de l'amour si ce n'est dans mes romans. Être en couple avec Shane revient presque au même que d'être célibataire, au final. Et malgré tout ça, je continue de me voiler la face.

Nous marchons côte à côte dans le hall de l'hôtel. Cela me fait si bizarre d'être proche de lui, non plus pour une affaire professionnelle mais pour aller boire un café. Cette idée me gêne et me fait sourire à la fois. Plusieurs fois, le dos de sa main touche la mienne. Je frissonne lors de ces contacts à peine perceptibles. Il me questionne sur mon amitié avec Kate, ce qui me fait plaisir. Il semble s'intéresser à moi. Du coin de l'oeil je l'observe quelques fois. Je n'en reviens pas, je vais passer un moment avec cet homme. Comme est-ce possible ? Il a un effet si puissant sur moi qu'il parvient à me faire oublier Shane en quelques secondes.

Sauf qu'au moment de sortir de l'hôtel, il tente de me prendre la main. Je me fige et le laisse faire pendant quelques secondes, ne me rendant pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. Mais une fois que nous sommes dehors, je me dégage de son emprise. Non, je ne peux pas. Pas à la vue de tout le monde. Merde, un peu de dignité. J'ai un copain. Grey ne semble pas aimer mon rejet, il fronce les sourcils et je vois bien qu'il veut me demander pourquoi dans la façon qu'il me regarde, mais il abandonne vite. Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, monsieur Grey. Que ce soit vous, ou moi.

 **oOOo**

Alors que je suis assise à une table du Portland Coffee House, j'observe Grey au comptoir où il prend notre commande. Il paraît si bien foutu, avec son corps mince et ses épaules larges.. C'est la première fois que j'admire un homme de cette façon.. Et quand je le vois passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. Ce que Grey remarque puisqu'il réapparait avec un sourire en coin.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ?

Je m'empourpre. À vous, malheureusement.. Il dépose le plateau sur la table et me tend mon thé, je le remercie. Il s'assied en face de moi en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

\- Alors ? **Insiste-t-il**

\- Je pense que ce thé est mon favori.

J'ai du mal à me contenir, à paraître normal. Il fronce les sourcils, il sait que je cache quelque chose.. Mais il ne sait pas que je cache plusieurs choses... Tout comme il doit lui aussi en cacher. Alors que j'enlève le sachet de thé de ma tasse pour le poser dans la soucoupe, Grey me fixe plus intensément. Je le regarde avec un sourire intriguée.

\- C'est votre petit ami ?

Je manque de m'étouffer alors que je commence à boire mon thé noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Sait-il à propos de Shane ?

\- Qui ? **Je ne peux cacher ma panique**

\- Le photographe, José.

Je me radoucis aussitôt et me mets à rire nerveusement. Ouf.

\- Non, c'est juste un très bon ami, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

\- La façon dont il vous a regardé.

Il me regarde avec froideur, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer cette idée.

\- José est comme un frère pour moi. **Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligée de me justifier ?**

Grey hoche la tête et semble satisfait de ma réponse. Mais il n'a pas fini.

\- Et l'homme à votre travail ?

\- Paul ? **Je rigole à nouveau.** Non plus.

Quelle conversation absurde.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes nerveuse avec les hommes.

Merde. Tout ceci me fait repenser à Shane. Bon sang Ana, dis-lui. Dis-lui que tu n'es pas célibataire. Dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Non. Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Je ne veux pas lui parler de lui, je ne veux pas expliquer ce qu'il me fait. Je ne veux rien dire sur le caractère méchant et presque violent de Shane. J'en aurais honte. Honte de devoir lui dire que je n'arrive pas à le quitter car je pense l'aimer mais aussi car j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

Mais d'un autre côté, Kate a sûrement raison, le fait que je rencontre un autre homme m'aidera peut-être à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Vous êtes mystérieuse et très secrète. Et je n'arrive pas encore à cerner votre caractère, ce qui est très énervant pour moi. **Continue-t-il, voyant bien que je n'arrive plus à parler**

Ma bouche est tellement ouverte, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prête à tomber. Je baisse les yeux, perplexe suite à ces remarques. Il inspire brusquement.

\- Je vous en prie, ne baissez pas les yeux, j'aime votre votre regard.

Quoi ? J'obéis et il me sourit. Quand cessera-t-il de me surprendre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, toutes ces remarques ? Et le fait qu'il a voulu me prendre la main avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il s'attaque soudainement à son muffin aux myrtilles.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de faire ce genre de remarques personnelles de ce que je vois.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensée. Mangez, **me dit-il soudainement en me tendant son muffin.**

\- Et vous êtes très autoritaire.

Il hausse les sourcils, mais une fois de plus je refuse sa proposition et repousse son muffin.

\- Et vous, très désobéissante.

Je bafouille des mots incompréhensibles suite à cette remarque qui semble remplie de sous-entendus. Ce qui semble l'amuser. Mais il voit que cela me gêne plus qu'autre chose et il change alors de sujet, encore une fois. Il me questionne sur ma famille, je réponds avec nostalgie. Ma mère me manque chaque jour. Mais en ce moment je ne fais que lui envoyer des messages car je ne supporte plus ses appels. Elle ne cesse de me faire la moral avec Shane. Elle aussi ne veut plus que je sois avec lui. Et que ce soit elle ou Kate, je ne les écoute pas.

\- Et la littérature alors ? Comment en êtes-vous venue à vouloir l'étudier ? **Il me regarde avec intérêt.**

\- C'est Thomas Hardy qui m'a fait aimer la littérature. Et depuis, je rêve de travailler dans cette branche. Je ne suis pas assez douée pour écrire malheureusement.

\- J'en doute fort. Je suis sûr que vous êtes très intelligente Mademoiselle Steele.

Je rougis face à ce.. compliment ?

\- J'imagine qu'à force d'avoir la tête plongée dans des bouquins du dix-huitième siècle vous êtes.. Romantique ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette question sort plus froidement de sa bouche. Grey a changé de regard. Comment y répondre ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est les livres ou le fait que Shane ne m'a jamais montré ce qu'était le romantisme mais oui..

\- En effet, je le suis. Il le faut bien, pour mes études. **Je pouffe**

Mais suite à ma réponse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir invoqué le diable. Je ne reconnais même plus le Grey presque fasciné par ma vie. Il se recule, prêt à se lever de table. Il reste silencieux quelques minutes.

\- Ca ne va pas être possible.

Pour la première fois, il regarde ailleurs en prononçant ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous devriez m'éviter, je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il vous faut.

Pardon ? J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus. C'est quoi ces bêtises ?

\- Venez, on y va.

Je ne peux même plus parler. Merde alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je le suis comme si j'étais un fantôme, je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? J'ai tout gâché ? Il marche d'un pas déterminé. Non, il ne pète pas un plomb. Il ne veut vraiment pas que l'on aille plus loin. Je tombe des nue, je ne me suis jamais fait autant de faux espoirs. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il pourrait avoir envie de plus avec moi ? Pauvre fille.

Une fois dehors et lorsque nous nous apprêtons à traverser, je reprends mes esprits et arrive enfin à m'exprimer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vous plais pas ?

Je dis tout ça sans regarder autour de moi.

\- Merde, Ana ! **S'écrie-t-il**

Il me tire tellement fort par la main qu'il me plaque contre lui à l'instant même où un cycliste roulant en sens interdit m'évite de justesse. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu finir à l'hôpital. Je soupire de soulagement dans ses bras, profitant de sa douce odeur.

\- Ca va ? **Chuchote-t-il**

Il m'enlace d'un bras.. J'aime tellement être là, dans ses bras. C'est comme une sensation nouvelle. J'ai échappé de près à un accident et je suis maintenant plaqué contre son torse. Mes jambes tremblent, mais mon cœur bat à la chamade tant je suis excitée. Pourtant, en une seconde, ses mots me reviennent en tête. Et je réalise que je suis dans les bras d'un autre. Shane. Je me recule instinctivement et plante mon regard dans celui de Grey.

\- J'ai eu si peur de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver..

Pourquoi me dit-il ça maintenant ? Merde, il faut savoir. C'en est trop pour moi. Je me sens presque humiliée.

\- Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas possible. **Je lâche, d'un ton froid**. **À mon tour de changer d'humeur.**

Il me regarde, choqué. Comme s'il pensait que j'allais revenir vers lui malgré le fait qu'il vient de me rejeter. Non, Grey, vous avez raison. Ca ne va pas être possible, j'ai un copain et ce que je fais là est ignoble. Je n'ai aucun respect pour moi-même. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on désire. Même si on s'appelle Christian Grey.

Je me recule encore plus. Je lui fais face, impassible.

\- Merci pour la séance photo et le thé. **Je baisse la tête, tout de même honteuse de le remballer alors qu'il m'a offert un moment rien que nous deux.**

Mais après tout, c'est lui qui m'a rejeté en premier.

\- Anastasia, je..

Une fois de plus, je ne supporte pas entendre mon prénom en entier sortir de sa bouche. J'en frissonne. Mais sa voix semblent angoissée. Je relève alors les yeux et découvre les siens, tristes. Il a l'air frustré, mal. Ai-je blessé son amour propre ?

\- Adieu, monsieur Grey.

J'ai du mal à prononcer ces mots, tout comme j'ai du mal à le regarder après avoir dit ça. Alors je fais aussitôt volte-face et je m'éloigne aussi vite que possible.

 **oOOo**

Toute la nuit, je me morfonds sur moi-même. J'ai tout gâché, il y a quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. J'aurais peut-être pu avoir cet homme. Mais j'ai tout gâché. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Et il y avait Shane aussi. Moi qui voulais l'oublier grâce à Grey, c'est lui-même qui m'y a refait penser. Je ne pourrai jamais le quitter, et au fond de moi cela me tue.

Maintenant, je dois me résigner à oublier cet homme qui m'a fait croire pendant un temps que j'étais une belle personne, intelligente et mystérieuse. Je vais redevenir cette femme incertaine, qui passe son temps à se dévaloriser à cause de son propre copain qui la considère comme une moins que rien. Je ne veux plus de cette vie, et j'ai pourtant l'impression que je ne pourrai plus y échapper. La preuve, mon unique chance s'est évanouie aujourd'hui. ''Ca ne va pas être possible''..

Je m'endors alors sur ces mots prononcés si durement. Et bien évidemment, je ne passerai pas une bonne nuit.

 **ooOOoo**

Je pose mon stylo et mon subconscient hurle de joie. C'est fini, je viens de finir mon dernier examen. Mes études sont désormais terminées. Adieu, l'université. La prochaine fois que je la revoie, ce sera lors de la remise des diplômes. Je lance un coup d'oeil vers Kate, qui paraît tout aussi surexcitée que moi. De plus, c'est vendredi. Ce qui veut dire que ce soir nous sortons faire la fête. Ca tombe bien, j'en ai horriblement besoin.

 **oOOo**

De retour à l'appartement, Kate qui est passée devant moi, me hurle que j'ai reçu un colis. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, elle me le tend. J'hausse les sourcils. De qui cela peut-il provenir ? Lorsque j'entre à l'intérieur, je commence à ouvrir le carton. Kate attend à côté de moi, toujours aussi curieuse. Une boîte en cuir ? Trois livres à l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que... Il y a une carte qui dépasse. Je l'ouvre.. Une citation tirée de Tess. Non mais.. ce sont les trois volumes de Tess d'Uberville.

\- En éditions originales ! **Je continue à voix haute, surprise.**

Kate écarquille les yeux.

\- C'est pas possible.. Ca doit valoir une fortune.. Grey ?

Je hoche la tête, cela ne peut que être lui à ce prix-là.

\- J'y crois pas.. Mais pourquoi ? **Je me parle à moi-même.**

\- T'es sûr qu'il t'a vraiment rejeté au café ? C'est vraiment bizarre. Ana, je te jure, il craque pour toi. Tu vois, il ne peut déjà plus vivre sans toi.

\- Arrête tes bêtises. Je lui renverrai je pense. Ou je les vendrai, je ne sais pas encore.

Kate lève les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

\- Bon, viens. On va boire un coup pour fêter la fin de nos études puis on va se préparer.

Elle est si enthousiaste qu'elle me met automatiquement de bonne humeur. Et j'oublie très vite cette histoire de livres... Bon sang Grey, cesseras-tu de me tourmenter ?

 **oOOo**

Nous sommes dans un bar remplis de futurs diplômés braillards, déjà bourrés. Comme moi, d'ailleurs. Nous parlons de notre future vie à Seattle à José, qui me rappelle de venir le voir à son vernissage.

\- Bien sûr José, compte sur nous. **Je lui souris d'un air béat. Il faudrait que je ralentisse avec la tequila.**

J'observe Kate en jean moulant et talons aiguille en train de flirter avec un étudiant. Elle est si belle, si charmeuse. Elle peut vraiment avoir tous les hommes qu'elle veut. Grâce à son physique mais aussi son caractère indomptable. Je me demande encore comment elle peut être amie avec une fille ringarde comme moi. Même si ce soir j'ai fait l'effort de m'habiller avec un jean moulant moi aussi.. Mais j'ai gardé mes converses.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, je m'excuse pour aller aux toilettes. Alors que je marche en titubant, je repense à Shane. Heureusement qu'il est loin pour son travail ce week-end. Je ne risque pas de tomber sur lui et je peux tout faire en toute tranquillité. S'il avait été là, je n'aurais pas pu sortir. Ou bien je lui aurais tenu tête, et il m'aurait alors laissé y aller mais il n'aurait pas manqué de me bousiller le bras pour me montrer son autorité sur moi. Comme en témoigne le bleu sur mon avant-bras qui n'est toujours pas partie. Je déglutis en repensant à ses violences. Heureusement, il m'a encore jamais frappé.. Pas encore..

Alors que j'attends dans la queue, l'alcool me monte encore plus à la tête et je regarde un peu mon téléphone. En allant dans mes contacts, je tombe sur ''Christian Grey''. Je me surprends à glousser. Dois-je supprimer son numéro ? Non, je vais un peu m'amuser d'abord. J'appuie sur ''appeler''.

Il répond à la deuxième sonnerie et il semble surpris de cet appel quand je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. Moi aussi je suis surprise de mon audace. Je n'aurais jamais osé l'appeler comme ça, sans raison aucune, sobre.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ces livres ? **Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.**

\- Anastasia, que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez une drôle de voix. **Il semble inquiet.**

\- C'est vous qui êtes drôle oui. **L'alcool me donne du courage**

\- Avez-vous bu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? **Je commence à légèrement m'énerver. Maintenant il se soucie de moi, après m'avoir rejeté ? Après m'avoir renvoyée droit dans ma vie pourrie avec Shane ?**

\- Où êtes-vous ? **Insiste-t-il**

\- Dans un bar.

\- Quel bar ? **Cette fois, il est exaspéré.**

\- À Portland, bien trop loin de Seattle.

\- Dans quel bar êtes-vous ? **Il ne lâche pas l'affaire.**

\- Pourquoi des livres ? Pourquoi _ces_ livres ?

\- Anastasia, donnez-moi le nom de votre bar. Tout de suite.

Tiens, le maniaque du contrôle presque dictatorial est de retour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela m'énerve. Cela ne m'excite pas du tout sur ce coup.

\- Je ne vous le donnerai pas. Je veux pas vous voir et je veux pas de vos livres ! Non, j'en veux pas ! J'en veux pas parce que j'ai déjà un copain. **Je crie presque, faisant sursauter ma voisine de queue.**

Il y a alors un long silence. Même si je suis bien éméchée et que je ne suis pas en face de Grey, je devine qu'il frémit de colère. Sa respiration est saccadée. Il est terriblement en colère.

\- Je vois. Ce bleu sur votre bras.. Ce rejet lorsque je vous ai touché hors de l'hôtel.. Votre refus de m'en dire plus sur votre vie personnelle. Ces appels incessants que vous me cachez.. Je comprends mieux. **Sa voix est horriblement froide, sa gorge est serrée et j'ai l'impression qu'il bouillonne.** Bordel de merde Anastasia, où êtes-vous ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas Anastasia. Je refuse ! **Je m'écrie à nouveau, emportée par l'alcool.**

Non, il n'y a que Shane qui m'appelle comme ça. Je ne supporte plus entendre mon prénom en entier et je ne veux plus l'entendre. Mon copain a rendu ce prénom horrible. J'ai mal lorsque je l'entends.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je raccroche. Mais à peine une minute plus tard, il me rappelle. Et là je comprends que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. Il va me tuer.. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je réponds.

\- Je suis...

\- Ne bougez pas d'où vous êtes. Je viens vous chercher. Et j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas avec votre _copain_.

\- Quoi..

Il raccroche aussitôt. Je manque de me laisser tomber à terre tant mes jambes sont devenues molles. Dans quelle merde je me suis foutue ?

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 2. Un peu long, mais maintenant l'histoire est mise en place.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte. :-)


	3. III - L'emprise du mal

Merci pour les visites, même si j'avoue que quelques avis m'aideraient beaucoup.. Si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas, je réponds toujours par message privé ou sur le chapitre suivant si jamais vous n'avez pas de compte ff.

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Merde merde merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? L'envie d'aller aux toilettes s'en est allée d'un seul coup. Il faut que je parte, et vite. Non. Je peux pas. Il me tuera si je bouge d'ici. Et puis, même s'il va être très certainement énervé au plus haut point, je crois au fond de moi que j'ai envie de le voir. _L'alcool te fait délirer ma pauvre_..

Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie. J'ai peur de la réaction de Grey. Il semble tellement imprévisible.. Il faut que je trouve Kate. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me cacher ou m'enfoncer sous terre au plus profond possible. Lorsque je retourne dans la salle, Kate est toujours fourrée avec l'autre. Merde et re merde. Je vais devoir l'affronter toute seule. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air afin de me calmer, mon corps entier est en train de trembler et l'alcool me fait j'ai l'impression que je contrôle bien mon esprit, comme si l'appel de Grey avait dissipé tout l'alcool qui me montait dans le crâne.

Une fois hors du bar, je reprends mon souffle. Et je réalise. Grey vient ici... Mais il n'est pas à Seattle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Vient-il de Seattle directement ? Oh et puis de toute façon je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va bientôt arriver. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de le voir maintenant. J'ai presque peur, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Je ne le connais pas bon sang. Pourquoi donc vient-il me voir à cause d'un foutu appel ? Que va-t-il faire ? Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Shane. Même si je doute que l'on puisse faire pire que lui.

\- Ana !

Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri. Je soupire de soulagement en apercevant José arriver vers moi. Ce n'est que lui..

\- Tu vas bien ? Je me disais bien que je t'avais perdue de vue.

\- Ca va José, **je le rassure** , tout va bien.

Il me sourit et s'approche doucement de moi, les yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? En quelques secondes, son visage est tout prêt du mien. Oh putain.

\- José..Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ?

Putain. Non. Je me recule un peu, mais il continue d'avancer. Je n'arrive plus à réagir, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et je me fige. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tout me tombe dessus.

\- José, non..

\- S'il te plaît Ana, je t'adore et tu me plais énormément..

\- Non, s'il te plaît ! **Je ne sais plus quoi faire**

Je détourne la tête, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger. José me force comme _il_ me force, et cela me bloque.

\- Elle a dit non ! **Rugit un homme qui surgit soudainement derrière moi**

Et en quelques secondes, José se retrouve repousser à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je soupire de soulagement. Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai été lâche à presque me laisser faire. Mon sauveur apparaît à la lumière. Mon sang se glace. Grey. Je l'avais presque oublié. Il ne me regarde même pas et se rue vers José, les poings serrés. José qui est dans l'ombre, il doit donc le confondre avec Shane. Merde, non !

\- Arrête ! **Je crie de ma voix cassée** , c'est juste José.

Il se fige telle une statue et mon ami en profite pour filer. Il fait bien, je n'ai plus envie de le voir. Grey se retourne lentement vers moi, même si je me sens encore un peu à l'ouest mes mains commencent à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Il s'avance vers moi, son regard est aussi terrifiant que celui d'un assassin. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux et glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon jean pour cacher ma peur. Merde alors, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne suis pas une peureuse comme ça d'habitude, l'alcool me fait bien du mal.

\- Où est-il ?

La voix de Grey est à la fois grave et stridente, il semble si fou de rage qu'elle tremble presque. Il a du mal à se contenir, sans même le regarder je peux le deviner. Je n'ose pas répondre, je n'y arrive pas. Je vais me décomposer sous ses yeux. L'appel, ma révélation.. Je lui ai si mal parlé.. Comment ai-je pu oser.. Il ne m'avait rien fait. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai Shane dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je ne suis pas faite pour lui. Mais alors, que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il venu si comme il l'a dit, c'est impossible entre nous ? Et pourquoi j'ai voulu essayer avec lui, d'ailleurs ? Alors que j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me donne assez de malheurs ? Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Maintenant, juste parce qu'il a une fois vu un bleu sur mon bras, il pense qu'il doit se racheter. En faisant quoi ? En m'offrant des livres ? En venant casser la gueule de mon petit-ami alors qu'il ne le connait même pas ? C'est ridicule. Je suis ridicule et je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement.

\- Où.. est..t..il ? Articule Grey, qui me tire de mes pensées.

Les lèvres tremblantes, j'ose enfin relever les yeux vers lui. Et il est toujours aussi enragé.

\- Il n'est pas là. Il est en déplacement pour son travail. **Je lui avoue, honteuse, j'aurais du lui dire plus tôt pour éviter tout ce malentendu.**

Il expire un grand coup en levant les yeux au ciel. Il semble soudainement.. soulagé ? Etait-il inquiet.. pour moi ?

\- Merde, Anastasia. S'il avait été là et qu'il avait entendu notre appel ou vu les livres que je vous ai envoyés, que vous aurait-il fait ?

Il pose une main sur mon épaule en plantant son regard devenu plus doux dans le mien. Son geste me fait frissonner, je me retiens de ne pas reculer pour m'en dégager. Je n'en ai plus la force de toute façon.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas. Alors arrêtez. **Je murmure, les dents serrées.**

Ses sourcils se froncent, ses lèvres se pincent. Il veut répliquer, je le sais, mais il se retient. Je ne comprends plus rien de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et votre ami.. Si vous pouvez appeler ça un ami.. **Sa colère monte à nouveau, sa main se resserre sur mon épaule.**

\- C'est rien, il est bourré lui aussi. **Je siffle**

\- Eh bien, qu'il ne recommence pas.

J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de ça, qu'il ne peut pas être le patron pour tout, qu'on ne va pas toujours l'écouter. Mais je me tais. Je me tais à cause de l'alcool, je me tais à cause de sa beauté, toujours aussi présente malgré sa colère, qui me foudroie, mais je me tais surtout car Shane deviendrait méchant si je venais à répliquer avec insolence, et je ne veux pas que Grey en fasse de même.

\- Maintenant, vous venez avec moi.

\- Mais Kate..

\- Je vais la prévenir que je vous ramène. Elliot s'occupera d'elle.

\- Elliot ?

\- C'est mon frère, **m'informe-t-il.**

Il pose sa main sur mon dos et me pousse doucement vers l'intérieur du bar. Il redevient plus calme, j'ai l'impression que sa main caresse légèrement mon dos mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil toutes les dix secondes, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Je ne sais si c'est à cause du stress qui est complètement redescendu ou si c'est la sensation que Grey me procure en me touchant simplement le dos, mais l'alcool me remonte à la tête et je ne réalise plus rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, à part que je suis avec lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Grey se faufile sur la piste pour aller voir Kate qui danse avec un nouvel homme.. Ce n'est plus l'étudiant. Grey lui parle, oh, ça doit être son frère. Kate me salue, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire. Alors que monsieur l'autoritaire revient vers moi, je prends le temps de le regarder. Il porte un jean noir, une veste noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris. Ses cheveux sont plus en bataille que jamais et il réussit à me faire de l'effet avec un simple regard. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec un tel homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Quel est le but de tout ça ?

Grey se poste devant moi, il semble soudainement plus léger. Je peux voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il doit se moquer de moi, comme d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes très éméchée et très imprudente, Mademoiselle Steele. Une fille comme vous ne peut pas rester seule dans cet état. C'est si minable de la part de votre ami d'en avoir profité. Je n'imagine même pas ce que votre copain, **sa voix devient plus dure lorsqu'il prononce ce mot** , vous aurait fait.

\- Rien, puisque c'est mon copain. D'ailleurs, je devrais rentrer avant qu'il n'apprenne tout ça.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, Anastasia. Il me semble bien trop minable pour vous.

J'hausse les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la fin ? À me jeter comme une pauvre chaussette et maintenant ça ?

\- Vous ne connaissez rien de lui, de moi, de lui et moi.. Je.. Je..

Je détourne mon regard de Grey, ma bouche se ferme toute seule, mes jambes se mettent à trembler sauf que cette fois je ne les contrôle plus. Je lutte pour que mes yeux soudainement fatigués ne se ferment pas, mais je commence à tourner comme pas possible et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demande-t-il, sourcils froncés**

\- Je.. Je vais m'évanouir.

Je me sens tomber dans ses bras, puis c'est le trou noir.

 **ooOOoo**

Les rayons du soleil me picotent le nez et m'aveuglent lorsque je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. J'y vais plus doucement afin de m'habituer à cette lumière foudroyante tout en me redressant légèrement. Aïe. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible et je me sens faible.

Une fois assise, je daigne enfin ouvrir pleinement les yeux. Je déglutis. Je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis dans un lit qui est presque aussi grand que ma propre chambre.. Je suis dans un hôtel. Je bondis hors du lit, retrouvant soudainement ma force, paniquée. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'ai un t-shirt d'homme sur moi et je suis en petite culotte.

\- Merde merde merde !

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je regarde autour de moi, je crois que je suis seule. Mes yeux se posent sur la table de nuit, il y a de quoi manger ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et des médicaments. Avec deux petites pancartes, ''Mangez.'', ''Buvez.''.. Grey ! Je me souviens alors qu'il est venu me chercher hier soir. Je suis dans son hôtel. Au secours. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il choisit de se pointer. J'entends des pas, je me mets alors à courir vers le lit pour me cacher sous la couette. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement, laissant apparaître un Grey en sueur habillé de sa tenue de sport. Merde, il est si attirant comme ça que je détourne les yeux, gênée. Il me considère pendant quelques minutes puis s'approche doucement de moi.

\- Anastasia, vous allez bien ?

Je frissonne, je n'y arrive définitivement pas.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Anastasia. **Je réponds, les dents serrées.**

Je relève les yeux vers lui, il semble vexé, ses sourcils sont froncés. Mais il m'adresse un regard d'excuse.

\- Pardon, Ana.

Je souris légèrement. Voilà, une fois de plus il réussit à me faire succomber. Non, je ne peux pas. Il m'a rejeté et maintenant il me ramène ici de force alors qu'il sait très bien que j'ai un copain. Il a un sérieux problème. Ou peut-être est-ce moi le problème, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout à coup, une idée terrible me revient en tête.

\- Où avez-vous dormi ? **Je lui demande, anxieuse.**

\- Dans ce lit même. **Me répond-t-il en pointant la place à côté de moi.**

Il semble sérieux. Non, pas ça.. Je me remets à paniquer. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire que ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on a.. ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas attiré par la nécrophilie Mademoiselle Steele.

Je soupire de soulagement tout en le regardant bouche bée. Nécrophilie ? Etais-je dans les vapes à ce point ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé mes vêtements..

\- J'y étais contraint. Vous vous êtes vomis dessus. **Me répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin, il s'est maintenant assis à côté de moi sur le lit.** J'aime repousser les limites, mais il faut savoir s'arrêter. C'était presque de la folie.

Je rougis, honteuse. Je me suis retrouvée bien bas devant un homme comme lui, c'est bien plus qu'honteux.

\- Il faut que je m'habille. **Je change de sujet pour me sortir de l'embarras**

\- Taylor vous a ramené des habits, ils sont dans la pièce à côté.

Son chauffeur ? Quelle situation étrange. Qu'importe, je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, je veux juste partir.

\- Pourquoi donc suis-je ici ? Vous aviez dit que vous me ramèneriez chez moi.

\- Je suis incapable de vous laisser seule, Ana.

Alors il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi.. Mon cœur bat la chamade à cette idée, à ces mots.. Il continue de m'observer, ses yeux gris pénètrent mon corps entier et je suis terriblement envoutée malgré tout ce qui est en train de se passer. Malgré Shane, malgré la situation très problématique dans laquelle je me fourre, Grey réussit toujours à m'attirer comme un aimant. Et ça ne doit plus continuer ainsi.

\- Tournez-vous, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais aller me changer. **Je me racle la gorge**

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit presque nu. Même si je sais que c'est ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il m'a déshabillée cette nuit, à cause de ma connerie à boire plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Il soupire mais je vois bien qu'il est amusé, ses lèvres tressaillent et ses yeux pétillent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime le voir comme ça. Il se détourne alors, sans un mot. J'en profite pour bondir du lit à nouveau et me précipiter à côté.

J'attends quelques minutes puis je l'entends se diriger dans une pièce voisine, puis de l'eau se met à couler. Il va à la douche. Sauvée.

 **oOOo**

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'aime beaucoup le t-shirt que ce Taylor m'a acheté. Mais il est clair que jamais je n'aurais pu me permettre d'avoir une telle chose dans ma garde-robe sans Grey.. Je tressaille à cette idée, je ne veux pas qu'il m'offre quoique ce soit. Il faut que tout cela s'arrête, même si je sais qu'au fond de moi je n'en ai pas envie. Il le faut, ou je vais le payer cher.

Dois-je profiter du fait qu'il prend sa douche pour m'enfuir ? Non, c'est trop lâche. Je dois lui dire les choses clairement si je veux qu'il arrête son petit jeu à me tourner autour et tenter de me sauver alors qu'il m'a pourtant dit que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous il y a quelques jours de ça. Je me suis fait assez de faux espoirs dans ma vie. Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, il est là. En jogging et.. Torse nu. Je l'admire pendant quelques secondes puis tourne la tête quand je le vois sourire. Il est si bien foutu, je n'en reviens pas. Pourrai-je un jour lui trouver un défaut physique ? Il est si bien sculpté, il doit faire du sport tous les jours. Je me racle la gorge, les joues en feu.

\- Je dois partir. **J'annonce avec fermeté**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il ne faut pas que je baisse le regard ou je vais craquer à nouveau. Il perd lentement son sourire et son regard devient dur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il le faut, je n'ai pas à être ici. Je ne peux pas. Et je dois bientôt aller travailler.

\- Mais vous aimeriez rester, **réplique-t-il aussitôt, des flammes dansent dans ses yeux.**

Je perds mes moyens pendant quelques secondes mais je me reprends aussitôt. Non Grey, vous n'aurez pas toujours tout ce que vous voulez. Même si moi-même je le désire.

\- Pas mon copain en tout cas.

Il ferme doucement les yeux et respire lentement, comme s'il essayait de contenir sa colère. D'instinct, je me recule, ce qu'il remarque lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux brûlants.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal Ana.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille. Et puis, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

\- Peut-être que je le regrette.

\- Peut-être que maintenant je me suis faite à l'idée que ça ne marcherait pas, Grey.

Non, en fait je ne m'y ferai pas. J'avais peut-être la chance de fuir mon enfer quotidien avec Shane grâce à cet homme superbe, quoique beaucoup trop mystérieux, mais il m'a ramené à la réalité en m'envoyant balader. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, j'aurais pu vaincre ma peur et oublier Shane si ce rendez-vous au café s'était bien passé. Mais Grey a tout gâché. Maintenant je suis juste terrorisée à l'idée que mon petit-ami découvre où je suis actuellement.

Il n'a pas aimé ce que je viens de lui dire et il semble encore plus déterminé à me bloquer le passage.

\- Je ne veux pas que nous nous quittions ainsi. À la seconde où le cycliste a failli vous renverser j'ai regretté mes mots. Ne m'en voulez pas.

Il me prend au dépourvu, je ne peux me retenir de sourire. Bon sang, il m'influence tellement, je change d'humeur toutes les minutes. Mais je me sens si flattée qu'un tel homme me dise de telles choses.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, c'est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort, il ne sait plus quoi me dire. Moi même je n'arrive plus à me convaincre, j'ai terriblement envie de rester ici. Mais comme par hasard, mon téléphone vibre pile à ce moment. Il est posé sur la table de nuit, je le saisi rapidement. Je prie pour que ce soit Kate, mais c'est bel et bien un message de Shane et je remarque aussi qu'il m'a appelé cinq fois cette nuit. Il est à la la limite de m'insulter dans son message. Je regarde Grey, horrifiée.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

\- Vous dormiez mademoiselle Steele. Et j'ai préféré l'ignorer, sinon je pense que j'aurais répondu et cela ne se serait pas bien passé.

\- Je..

Je n'arrive plus à trouver mes mots, je ne le comprends plus. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'embarque mes affaires sur la table de nuit et je le contourne par surprise.

\- Ana..

\- Non. Maintenant je m'en vais.

\- Prenez au moins un morceau de ce que je vous ai apporté. Vous devez manger.

Merde alors, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il s'intéresse soudainement autant à moi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenu sa parole ? Pourquoi regrette-t-il ? Tout serait si simple s'il n'était pas revenu, s'il ne m'avait pas envoyé ces livres, s'il n'était pas venu hier soir..

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Sa mâchoire se serre, je ne cesse de l'énerver il vaudrait que je parte et vite.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop désobéissante mademoiselle Steele, si vous étiez à moi vous ne pourriez plus vous assoir pendant plusieurs jours.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Il me veut vraiment. Je ne me fais pas de films, ce n'était pas des faux espoirs. Il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Ma gorge se serre. Le message de Shane ne me sort pas de la tête.

\- Laissez-moi, je vous en prie.. Vous allez aggraver ma situation.

Son regard redevient sombre. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et serre les poings.

\- Je l'ai vu, lors de notre rencontre, ce bleu sur votre bras. J'ai vu les deux autres sur votre épaule gauche. Si vous saviez à quel point je me retiens de ne pas partir à la recherche de votre petit-ami.

Il touche un point sensible, ma gorge me picote, je peine à retenir des larmes alors je baisse la tête. C'est de trop, je dois partir.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. **Ma voix est tremblante**

\- C'est ce que je fais.

Je réussis à ravaler mes larmes, craquer devant lui serait un comble. Alors que je m'approche de la porte pour m'en aller, Grey attrape ma main et fait en sorte que je ne puisse m'en dégager. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, lassée de cette comédie qui ne nous mènera à rien.

\- Vous allez droit dans la gueule du loup Ana.

\- Et alors ? Que croyez-vous ? Que vous allez m'en sauver ? **Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ma voix ressort un ton de détresse, comme si je l'incitais à me répondre que oui, il pourrait me sauver de Shane.**

Il inspire profondément sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Oui, je le crois.

Mon cœur fait un bond, une pointe de joie se fait ressentir au fond de moi. J'aimerais tant qu'il ait raison..

\- Mais malheureusement, vous ne le connaissez pas.. Je suis désolée.

Et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je claque la porte et m'en vais presque en courant.

 **oOOo**

Je passe une très mauvaise journée. Les clients chez Clayton's sont infernales, je n'ai pas vu Kate à la maison, elle doit être chez José ou bien dans une chambre de l'hôtel Heathman avec le frère de Grey.. Grey, il ne me sort plus de la tête et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Je n'aurais jamais du l'appeler hier soir, jamais.. Le revoir, l'entendre me dire des mots plus attentionnés que Shane n'a jamais su dire en plus de deux ans de relation.. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, je le désire encore plus tout comme je me rends encore plus compte que ce ne sera jamais possible à cause de Shane.

Et j'en veux à Grey car à cause de lui je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait bien mieux que Shane dans ce monde et pourtant je suis retenue prisonnière par son emprise malsaine. Je ne réussirai jamais à m'en débarrasser sans en subir les conséquences. Je suis condamnée. Et son appel soudain ne fait que confirmer mes dires. Il connait mes heures de pause au travail par cœur.

\- Anastasia. **Siffle-t-il à travers le téléphone, d'un air mauvais**

\- Bonjour Shane, tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ? Et me rappeler, c'était trop te demander ? Je pari que tu es sortie dans mon dos.

\- Pas du tout, **j'essaye de contenir ma voix qui se met à trembler** , je ne retrouvais plus mon téléphone hier soir et j'étais en retard au boulot ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis désolée.

J'ai tant de mal à lui mentir. Faites qu'il me croit.

\- Je reviens après-demain, **m'annonce-t-il en ignorant ce que je viens de dire** , tu as intérêt à être chez toi.

\- Oui, bien sûr.. De toute façon je dois préparer les cartons pour le déménagement..

\- Qu'importe, tu seras là c'est tout.

J'inspire profondément pour éviter de m'énerver. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- J'ai pas l'temps là. À plus tard Anastasia. **Et il raccroche sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.**

Je soupire. Si j'étais riche, je balancerais mon téléphone contre la vitre à ma droite. Je bouillonne, voilà une autre raison d'en vouloir à Grey, il a été attentionné à mon égard alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas. Et mon propre petit-ami me rabaisse plus bas que terre. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et me plonger dans un livre ou dans les cartons pour oublier tout ça.

 **oOOo**

J'entre dans l'appartement, il n'y a toujours personne. Eh bien.. J'ai toute la panoplie pour déprimer ce soir. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et me repose quelques minutes, ça fait du bien. Je pourrais mourir pour un massage, le travail m'abîme énormément le dos. Et dire que Shane n'a jamais daigné m'en faire un. À vrai dire, il préfère me faire des bleus plutôt que de me caresser. Il s'est toujours limité à serrer mes bras ou mes épaules de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il est énervé, mais j'ai peur qu'il devienne un jour plus violent. J'ai aussi compris tout au long de notre relation que mon corps le repoussait, je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi il reste avec moi alors qu'il n'y a quasiment rien de physique entre nous. Me trompe-t-il ? Ou peut-être attend-t-il de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et je lui sers de roue de secours ? Non, ça c'est plutôt mon cas.. Sauf qu'il n'est pas ma roue de secours, mais celui qui me retient emprisonnée.

Alors que je commençais à somnoler, mon téléphone vibre et me fait sursauter. Peut-être Kate va-t-elle daigner rentrer.. Oh bon sang, c'est Grey.

 _De : Christian Grey_

 _Date : 18 avril 2015 17:30_

 _Je déteste vous imaginer avec lui._

 _Il n'est pas l'homme qu'il vous faut d'après moi. Ouvrez les yeux._

Quel culot il a. Mais son message me fait sourire, une fois de plus il arrive à prendre le dessus sur moi. Il continue de se soucier de moi alors que je l'ai envoyé balader à mon tour. Quand lâchera-t-il l'affaire ? Faut-il que je l'ignore pour qu'il m'oublie ? Je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon.. Peut-être arriverai-je à couper les ponts avec lui quand Shane m'aura foutu la raclée du siècle en découvrant toute cette histoire.. Je déglutis à cette idée.

 _À: Christian Grey_

 _Date : 18 avril 2015 17:36_

 _Vous rendez-vous compte que vous me mettez en danger ? Et si Shane était à mes côtés, que pensez-vous qu'il me ferait en voyant ça, vous qui semblez tant vous en soucier ?_

 _Alors, n'imaginez rien et oubliez tout ça, oubliez ce nous qui n'a jamais commencé._

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas lui l'homme qu'il me faut, mais vous m'avez fait comprendre que vous ne l'étiez pas non plus._

Je mets quelques minutes à envoyer le message, hésitante. Mes mots sont-ils trop durs ? Non, il faut qu'il réalise. Je me répète, mais il ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Même les plus riches n'ont pas tout dans la vie. Je me lève pour me préparer de quoi manger, même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim.. Il faut que je me force. Je m'imagine encore Grey m'ordonner de manger et cela me fait pouffer. Je me précipite vers mon téléphone lorsque je l'entends vibrer à nouveau.

 _De : Christian Grey_

 _Date : 18 avril 2015 17:45_

 _Je sais qu'il n'est pas avec vous en ce moment-même, d'où mon message. Et tant que je suis là, il ne fera rien, croyez-moi._

 _Vous êtes très insolante mademoiselle Steele, et j'aime beaucoup ça._

 _C'est vrai, je ne pense pas être l'homme qu'il vous faut. Mais malheureusement je me rends compte que je vous désire. Et j'ai l'habitude d'obtenir ce que je désire._

Mon ventre se tord. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient d'écrire, surtout ces deux dernières phrases.. Il me désire, il l'a explicitement dit. Mon corps tout entier se tord de plaisir. Puis je relis les premières phrases. C'est quoi ces conneries ? M'espionne-t-il ? Il en serait capable, il en a les moyens..

 _À: Christian Grey_

 _Date : 18 avril 2015 17 :53_

 _Eh bien, puisque vous ne voulez décidément pas écouter ce que je vous dis.._

 _Bonne chance._

Et voilà, le défi est lancé. Qu'il s'amuse s'il le souhaite, il en ressortira perdant. Tout comme moi. Même si je serai celle qui en paiera le prix cher, très cher.. Je crois que je regrette déjà, mais il y a comme des flammes au fond de moi qui me brûlent, me poussent à repousser mes limites comme Grey semble l'aimer.. Et cet homme ne m'aide pas, il me donne juste envie de tout quitter pour lui, ce qui est impossible. Alors je me prête à rêver quelques instants, à jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce que Shane découvre tout, et peut-être que là je réaliserai tout ce que je suis en train de faire.. Mais pour l'instant, le goût du risque l'emporte, le désir est dangereux mais plus fort que tout.

 **oOOo**

Dans la soirée, Grey ne m'a toujours pas répondu. J'ai un jour de repos demain, mais je suis si fatiguée que je décide d'aller dormir même s'il n'est que vingt-deux heures.. Une fois dans mon lit, mes démons reviennent. Et je m'endors, horrifiée, sur l'image de Shane qui découvre tout et est sur le point de me rouer de coups comme jamais il n'a osé le faire.

 **ooOOoo**

Je me fais réveiller par une personne qui saute sur mon lit. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et découvre mon amie, plus radieuse que jamais. Je décèle pourtant une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Madame qui découche sans prévenir daigne enfin rentrer à la maison. **Je lui souris faiblement**

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir ou te donner des nouvelles, mais Elliot... Ce type me fait tourner la tête, il est magique.

Elle semble émerveillée en parlant de lui, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça avec un garçon. Je suis contente pour elle, il y en a au moins une dans l'histoire qui a réussi à se dégoter un Grey. Pourtant, son regard s'assombrit tout aussi vite.

\- Par contre.. Shane vient d'arriver.

Je me redresse d'un coup lorsqu'elle me dit ça, je suis sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Putain Kate !

\- Je suis désolée Ana, tu sais bien qu'il ne m'écoute jamais, il est rentré en me bousculant presque. Je lui ai dit d'au moins attendre dans le salon.

Vite, je m'empare de mon téléphone et supprime tous les messages de Grey, heureusement il ne m'en a pas envoyé un nouveau. Je commence à m'habiller alors que Kate me scrute.

\- Alors, avec Grey ? Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il est venu te chercher à la soirée.. E **lle me chuchote avec un sourire malicieux**

\- Bon sang Kate, c'est vraiment pas le moment là. **Je suis trop paniquée pour lui raconter quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'empirer ma peur**

Je fais tout de même l'effort de lui lancer un sourire avant de sortir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Elle lève son pouce et sourit avec éclat, je lève les yeux au ciel.

Quand je sors de la chambre, je découvre Shane en train de fouiller dans le frigo. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici.. Il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait que demain.. M'a-t-il tendu un piège ? Oui, c'est sûr. Il voulait venir à l'improviste, croyant qu'il allait me trouver avec un autre. Je soupire de soulagement en repensant aux faits que j'ai remballé Grey. Voilà une preuve de plus que le message que je lui ai envoyé hier soir est une grave erreur, Shane est trop rusé. Il finira par tout découvrir.

\- Il n'y a plus rien dans ce putain de frigo !

Comme d'habitude, pas un regard pour moi ni même un petit bonjour qui ne coûte pourtant rien du tout. Mais c'est déjà trop pour lui apparemment. Il me toise puis s'installe sur le canapé.

\- Va me chercher de quoi manger.

Je serre les poings mais j'inspire un grand coup et décide d'être gentille avec lui pour éviter de faire une scène alors que Kate est ici. Je m'approche derrière lui et l'embrasse sur la tête, il ignore mon geste mais ne dit rien, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Il n'a jamais vraiment été tactile ou doux, mais depuis les derniers mois c'est carrément la méchanceté qui règne en lui. Et le pire, c'est que certains jours il m'autorisera un petit baiser, et les autres il m'ignorera complètement comme il est en train de le faire en ce moment-même. Je suis totalement désemparée face à son comportement.

\- Je vais passer à l'épicerie.

Il hoche la tête sans relever la tête vers moi, je sais qu'au fond c'est sa manière à lui de me remercier. J'enfile un manteau et des baskets et sors de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, je m'arrête devant mon immeuble et observe la route juste devant moi. C'est peut-être la troisième fois ce mois-ci que je regarde les voitures défiler et me demande si me jeter sous l'une d'entre elles ne seraient pas la solution à tout ça. Et cela me rend triste d'en venir à penser ça, mais c'est presque la vérité. Pourtant, je ne peux pas. Pour mes parents, Kate.. Je ne peux pas m'accorder ce _luxe_. Je dois me sacrifier pour ceux que j'aime et continuer de vivre sous l'emprise du mal en personne. Un mal qui paraît normal à l'extérieur, mais qui est pire que le diable au fond de lui tant il joue sur la psychologie. Shane finira par me bousiller le cerveau s'il ne me tabasse pas physiquement avant. Et c'est ça qui m'empêche de le quitter, car il est aussi malin que le diable. Il fait de ma vie un enfer mais il ne me touche pas, les bleus sur mes bras pourraient simplement être des blessures faites lorsque, maladroite comme je suis, je me ramasse dans le bureau d'un PDG par exemple.. Ce qui fait que je n'ai aucune preuve pour que la police ou une association m'aide. Rien. Alors si je le quitte, je serai sous la menace perpétuelle de me faire massacrer. J'ai invoqué le diable en personne.

Je soupire et me mets en route. J'ai hâte d'obtenir mon diplôme et trouver un travail, histoire d'être occupée tous les jours de la semaine, toute la journée. Ce sera mon seul refuge.

Le soleil est au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, il réchauffe légèrement mon visage ce qui me fait énormément de bien. J'ai hâte que l'été arrive, c'est une saison où je me sens moins déprimée que d'habitude.

Alors que je m'apprête à tourner dans la petite ruelle où se trouve l'épicerie Bakers&Co, une personne m'attrape soudainement par le bras, m'attire dans un coin et me plaque contre le mur, prenant soin de plaquer sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri que je m'apprêtais à pousser. Je relève les yeux et, abasourdie, je découvre Christian Grey à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son nez touchant presque le mien. Il affiche un petit sourire à la fois doux et légèrement inquiet. Il libère ma bouche.

\- Christian ! **La surprise me fait prononcer son prénom sans m'en rendre compte** , qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime déjà pas vous imaginer avec lui, alors vous savoir avec.. Votre dernière message insinuait un petit défi.. Et j'aime les relever. Alors je vais commencer par vous sauver de cette journée misérable.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

Par contre, je me consacre énormément à cette fiction en ce moment alors que j'en ai pourtant beaucoup d'autres sur Ffs.. Du coup, pour être sûre que je ne fais pas passer cette fiction avant les autres pour rien, j'attendrai désormais un ou deux avis sur le dernier chapitre publié avant d'en publier un autre.. J'aime écrire, mais c'est surtout les retours qui me motivent à continuer, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas :-)


	4. IV - À bout portant

Désolé pour ce retard, mais je suis désormais en grandes vacances du coup j'aurai tout le temps pour vous hihi !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup. En plus, je viens de finir 50 shades plus claires, du coup je suis brisée. Je m'étais trop attachée à ces deux-là et le livre fini trop vite. Heureusement il y a encore les fanfictions, même si ce n'est pas pareil :-(

Merci à **Anonyme** pour ton avis, c'est gentil :-)

 **Guest** , ne t'en fais pas, au fil des chapitres je m'éloigne du livre et j'ai déjà commencé dans le chapitre 3 :-) merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Merci beaucoup **JolieFe** , ça me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

C'est de la folie, de la pure folie. Je suis actuellement en train de me balader dans des petites rues de ma ville en compagnie de Christian Grey, et je le laisse me tenir par la main. J'ai perdu la tête, je deviens complètement folle.

\- Arrêtez ! J **e hurle presque**

Il arrête de me tirer et se retourne vers moi avec de gros yeux, je lui lâche la main. Je baisse la tête, à la fois folle de rage et excitée devant cet acte de folie.

\- Quand cesserez-vous de me résister, Anastasia ?

Il fronce les sourcils, cela ne semble pas lui plaire. Et je suis plutôt fière au fond de moi, à l'idée de l'énerver quand je lui résiste. Mais il faut que je mette fin à ce petit jeu, je regrette aussitôt de lui avoir lancé ce défi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait autant au sérieux.

\- Et quand cesserez-vous de m'appeler Anastasia ? **Je siffle, en lui montrant bien que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle de cette façon**

Ses lèvres tressaillent, je vois qu'il veut sourire mais il est toujours énervé, alors il se retient. J'en profite pour continuer.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous tout ça.

Il soupire et plante son regard gris dans le mien, ce qui me fait automatiquement perdre mes moyens. Je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à sa beauté beaucoup trop irréelle. Je n'ai pas à être ici, et encore moins avec un homme comme lui.

Il s'approche soudainement de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, celle-ci s'enflamme automatiquement et je reste droite comme une statue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire à part le regarder.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas bon pour vous, oui. Mais je veux prendre le risque, tout en faisant de mon possible pour que cela ne vous nuise pas. Bien sûr, je ne vous forcerai jamais.

Je le regarde d'un air béat, la bouche ouverte. Je me rends compte que moi aussi, j'ai terriblement envie de prendre ce risque, de vivre une telle aventure qui pourrait enfin me fait sentir.. vivante. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne le pourrai jamais. Et je le mérite encore moins.

\- Très bien alors.. Merci pour cette petite balade. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire..

Comme sauver ma peau, par exemple. Si jamais Shane nous voit ce n'est certainement pas Christian qui s'en prendra plein la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Au revoir, monsieur Grey.

Il paraît.. déçu. Terriblement déçu. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je me suis absentée trop longtemps, Shane va être en colère. Je me détourne de cet homme au charme incomparable, que j'aurais pu avoir alors que jamais je n'aurais pu me dire une telle chose la première fois où je l'ai vu dans son bureau, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tu es mal tombé, Grey.

\- Ana..

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour lui lancer un regard d'excuse avant qu'il ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision, mais je remarque dans son regard qu'il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Il n'abandonnera pas, je le sens au fond de moi. Et je crains le pire.

Mais pourquoi s'acharnerait-il pour moi ? Peut-être parce que je lui semble inaccessible.. Et cela ne lui plait pas. Eh bien mon pauvre, tu n'as pas fini..

Une fois devant la porte de mon appartement, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Une nouvelle fois, comme lors de notre rendez-vous au café, j'ai laissé le grand Christian Grey en plan. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. J'ai aussitôt un pincement au cœur et j'éprouve un grand regret. C'est la première fois qu'un homme aussi beau, intelligent et puissant me désire.. Et contrairement à certains, il ne me voulait pas de mal.. Mais je dois me résonner, je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir. Il arrive à un moment dans ma vie où ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir quitter mon copain, Grey pense peut-être que ses conquêtes peuvent tout quitter pour lui.. Je me demande d'ailleurs combien il en a eu, des conquêtes. Je secoue la tête, qu'importe, je n'en ferai pas partie. Et je ne sais pas si cela me rend triste ou non. J'aurais aimé essayer, oui ça je l'avoue.

J'inspire longuement avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir Shane. Je reviens doucement à la réalité lorsque je le vois affalé sur le canapé.. Et sans le vouloir, je repense automatiquement à Grey. Maintenant j'aimerais être avec lui. Je suis vraiment capricieuse et indécise. Mais l'idée d'être avec Shane me terrifie et me répugne, heureusement que Kate est là.

Heureusement, il ne dit rien, il n'a sûrement pas remarqué que j'avais un peu plus trainé que d'habitude. Kate parle au téléphone dans sa chambre. La journée va être très longue.

 **oOOo**

Il est presque vingt heures et Shane décide enfin à partir, après avoir refusé plus de trois fois lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir chez lui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'en prendre plein la tête, je sais qu'il s'est retenu grâce à la présence de Kate. Ce que je lui ai cuisiné était trop ''light'' selon lui et je n'ai pas assez fait attention à lui cet après-midi, il était donc énervé tout le reste de la journée et il se serait vengé une fois chez lui. Je ne suis pas bête, je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Je suis seule, je peux enfin souffler un peu. Kate est partie chercher des pizzas dans le coin de la rue. Une soirée entre filles, ça va me faire du bien et m'aider à tout oublier, Shane, Christian..

Alors que je m'apprête à aller me changer en tenue plus décontractée, la sonnerie retentit. Kate a encore oublié sa clé. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, je peux déjà sentir l'odeur des pizzas, j'ai hâte. J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir une Kate très... choquée ? Elle n'a même pas besoin de m'expliquer pourquoi, elle tend son pouce vers derrière elle...

\- Bonsoir Mlle Ana Steele.

Je frissonne, surprise. Kate entre dans l'appartement pour laisser place à Christian Grey. Il est juste là, à quelques mètres de moi, au pied de mon entrée. Et il daigne enfin m'appeler Ana. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Il a osé.. Ne trouvant toujours pas mes mots, je le laisse donc entrer.

\- Merci, **me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

Kate n'est plus là, elle doit se cacher dans les toilettes. Elle le fait exprès pour qu'on soit seuls.. Et pour pouvoir nous écouter discrètement aussi, la garce. Christian attend, patient, toujours avec son sourire. Je me tortille sur place lorsque je croise son regard, je repense au lapin que je lui ai posé cet après-midi et je me sens honteuse. Je me demande s'il m'en veut. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas sa copine, il n'en veut pas d'ailleurs.

\- Pour une fois que vous ne me résistez pas. J'ai bien crû que vous alliez me claquer la porte au nez.

Je pouffe. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire. Me voir rire le fait sourire, il est bien trop beau et cela m'irrite. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter qu'un tel homme s'intéresse à moi si soudainement ?

\- À quoi pensez-vous ? **Me demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur son épaule**

\- Au fait que vous êtes ici, alors que mon copain vient de partir il y à peine trente minutes.

Pourquoi je ne cesse de le remballer ? Pourquoi je n'accepte aucune de ses avances ? Peut-être parce que Shane me fait peur, encore plus qu'avant depuis que j'ai rencontré Christian.

Ma réponse semble le refroidir, mais il ne se laisse pas abattre.

\- Ce soir, nous sortons. Et cette fois-ci, vous ne me résisterez pas.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. J'avais donc raison, il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer vaincu.

\- C'est vous qui semblez ne pas me résister. **Je réplique, le regrettant aussitôt. Je le provoque.**

\- En effet. **Me répond-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde**

Je fais de gros yeux en rougissant, j'ai simplement dit ça pour rire..

\- Cela semble toujours autant vous étonner le fait que je vous trouve irrésistible. Croyez-moi, je me surprends moi-même à désirer quelqu'un à ce point.

Cette confession me trouble, c'est la première fois qu'il me dit une chose si intime. Et je me sens terriblement flattée, il me désire plus qu'une autre ? J'ai bien du mal à y croire. Je redescends vite sur terre en me rappelant que Kate nous écoute, tout cela devient super gênant. Je me racle la gorge et Christian semble comprendre.

\- Elle ne veut pas être journaliste pour rien.. **Murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire.**

Je me perds dans ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et je souris à mon tour. Cet homme est si imprévisible, je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ses actes et encore moins ce qu'il pense. Mais maintenant, je suis coincée, je ne pourrai pas lui échapper. Je vais sortir avec lui ce soir, alors que Shane est probablement en ville. Un frisson me parcourt à l'idée qu'il découvre tout ça.

\- Bon eh bien, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon..

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me refaire une beauté, je garde mon jean noir mais je le remplace par un t-shirt gris un peu moins sac à patate et j'enfile mes converses. Je préviens Kate, même si je sais qu'elle a tout entendu, et celle-ci me pousse presque vers Christian avec un grand sourire.

\- Allons-y ! **Me lance mon kidnappeur, avec une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Lorsque nous sortons de l'appartement, il saisit ma main et ce contact me tord le ventre. Il m'en faut vraiment peu avec lui. Mais quand nous arrivons dehors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me défaire de ce contact, ce qui ne lui plait pas comme d'habitude. Je réponds à son regard interrogateur.

\- Vous savez très bien que j'ai un copain et que c'est mal ce que l'on fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'accepte tout ceci.

C'est vrai, je ne comprends plus mes faits et gestes, j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin en sa présence.

\- Mais vous en avez envie, sinon vous n'accepteriez pas comme vous le dites.

Je baisse la tête en rougissant car il a malheureusement raison. Quand Christian Grey est face à moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, oublier que j'ai déjà un copain. Il rapproche soudainement sa bouche près de mon oreille, mon cœur s'emballe.

\- Et, soyons honnêtes, je n'en ai rien à faire de votre _petit-ami_ , **sa voix devient froide quand il prononce ce mot** , et j'espère que vous finirez par réaliser qu'il ne vous mérite pas.

\- Parce que vous, vous me méritez ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais j'aimerais bien.

J'ai envie de rire. S'il ne me mérite pas, alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Maintenant, venez. **Il s'empare à nouveau de ma main avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, j'accepte alors de ne plus lutter.**

Je rencontre son chauffeur, Taylor, pour la première fois. Il est très poli et très professionnel lorsque je le salue. Christian le devance et m'ouvre la portière, j'entre en le remerciant. Il me rejoint très vite pour s'installer à ma gauche.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- C'est une surprise. **Me répond-t-il, enjoué.**

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas le genre d'homme à aimer les rendez-vous amoureux..

\- C'est le cas. Mais vous êtes la première à me résister à ce point et vu que vous avez déjà un.. enfin bref, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me batte pour vous.

Mes lèvres tressaillent, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée mais il sait me flatter. Comme jamais personne n'a pu le faire, même pas mon propre copain.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non.. C'est juste que tout ceci est nouveau pour moi. **Je lui avoue**

Il fronce les sourcils, choqué par ma réponse.

\- Si vous pensez ne pas avoir de cœur, je devrais alors vous rassurer en parlant de Shane.

Mince, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? _Parce que tu veux qu'on te sauve de cet enfer_.. Il va encore plus le détester. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de Shane. Sa main, posée sur la mienne, se crispe. Il a l'air en colère.

\- Alors j'espère à que vous allez faire attention à ce que vous comptez me dire à son sujet.. Ou je risque de vous kidnapper pour toujours.

Je lui fais de gros yeux avec un sourire effaré, ce qui semble l'amuser. Je me surprends à penser que j'aimerais bien qu'il me kidnappe pour toujours. Ce serait le seul moyen pour me sortir de tout ça. Ou alors fuir en Alaska, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.. Christian me serre la main un peu plus fort, d'une façon presque possessive. Cela me tord le ventre.

Après dix minutes de silence et regards discrets, la voiture s'arrête. Ca y est, le stress monte. J'espère que ce n'est pas un endroit chic, j'aurai l'air ridicule.. Mais Christian porte un jean noir et un polo gris, ce qui m'indique que nous n'allons pas à un Gala. Ouf.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête ? C'est si horrible que ça ?

Il émet un petit rire qui me fait automatiquement sourire. Il sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la porte, devançant Taylor. Il me tend la main, je la saisis et je commence à trembler lorsque je sors à mon tour. Christian s'approche de mon oreille.

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger et je ne vous emmène pas en prison. Soufflez un peu.

J'inspire pour retrouver mon calme et je relève enfin la tête pour découvrir.. Un musée. Le Portland Museum of Art. Qu'est-ce que..

\- Mais c'est fermé à cette heure-ci normalement ! **Je lui fais de gros yeux**

Un petit sourire en coin se met en place sur son visage et il me lance un regard qui veut dire ''Vous avez oublié qui je suis ?''.

\- Les restaurants, le cinéma.. C'est banal et beaucoup trop romantique pour moi. Ici, on s'instruit tout en passant un moment ensemble. Et je sais que tu souhaites y aller depuis longtemps. Alors voilà, je l'ai réservé pour la nuit.

Comment sait-il ça.. Kate ! Ca alors, elle me cache des choses maintenant et elle conspire derrière mon dos ! Mais je me repasse en tête la dernière phrase de Christian. Non, il a pas fait ça quand même ?

\- Comment..

\- Parce que je le peux.

\- C'est beaucoup trop. **Je fais semblant d'être choquée, mais je suis toute excitée au fond de moi.**

\- Mais vous êtes contente. Du moins je l'espère. **Il penche la tête sur le côté avec son éternel sourire en coin, ce qui me fait rougir.**

\- Bien sûr, c'est le rêve de beaucoup de personnes de se promener dans un musée désert et en pleine nuit.

Je dois avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. C'est génial et si original. Shane n'aurait jamais.. Il faut que j'arrête de les comparer, et que je pense à moi. Pour une fois.

Christian paraît satisfait de ma réponse, il serre un peu plus ma main et m'incite à avancer.

\- Eh bien, allons-y. Je vous avoue que je n'y suis encore jamais allé. On va le découvrir à deux.

Lorsque nous entrons, Taylor s'installe devant la porte d'entrée. Je réalise alors que nous allons être complètement seuls dans cet endroit gigantesque. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi d'une traite. Nous commençons par longer un long couloir peu éclairé. J'ai l'impression que Christian est lui aussi excité, ses yeux pétillent de joie. La faible lumière me permet de le regarder discrètement, et encore une fois je me demande comment un tel homme peut s'intéresser à moi.

Quand nous arrivons dans l'entrée principale, je reste bouche bée. Elle est déjà immense, mais le fait qu'elle soit vide et silencieuse la rend gigantesque.

\- J'adore.

Christian m'observe et sourit en voyant la joie qui s'affiche sur mon visage.

\- Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise.

Nous parcourons tout d'abord plusieurs pièces où se trouvent des statues. C'est si paisible, j'adore les musées mais je les préfère quand ils sont vides, on a l'impression d'être plus proches des œuvres d'art et de leurs histoires.

Christian ne me lâche pas la main et quelques fois, il me la caresse, ce qui me coupe la respiration. Dès qu'il devient trop tactile, je repense automatiquement à Shane et cela me bloque. Heureusement, notre rendez-vous se passe dans un musée où absolument tout est intéressant, je n'ai donc pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Je suis sûr que Christian l'a fait exprès. Il savait qu'un dîner en tête à tête ne m'aurait pas mis à l'aise. De plus, personne ne peut nous voir ici. Je fais alors de gros yeux et regarde Christian d'un air ahuri. Je viens de comprendre. Il remarque l'expression de mon visage et se met à rire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je viens de comprendre que vous avez choisi cet endroit pour être sûr que l'on ne soit pas vus ensemble en ville, à cause de mon copain.

Il perd tout sourire sur son visage à l'entente de ces derniers mots et resserre un peu plus son emprise sur ma main pour me faire avancer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du parler de Shane, quelle idiote.

\- Si vous pensez que cet homme me fait peur, vous vous trompez Mlle Steele. Et croyez-moi que je vous emmènerai où je le veux. J'espère que vous ne pensez pas vraiment que je vous ai fait venir ici à cause de ça ? **Il aborde un ton froid, ce qui me calme aussitôt.**

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Je n'ose plus le regarder tant je me sens nulle, je lâche sa main et avance un peu plus loin devant lui. Nous arrivons dans la section tableaux. Ma partie préférée dans les musées. Je plonge mon regard dans l'un d'entre eux, un immense tableau qui représente une vingtaine de chats. Cela me fait sourire. Ces chats sont peints comme s'ils étaient rois. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux à moi, même si je les adore. Je me demande si Christian aime les animaux, mais lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il me regarde d'un air distant, même si je sens qu'il a envie de sourire. Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi froids que son visage. Je me détourne, je n'y peux rien. J'ai un copain et je sors avec un autre parce que ce même homme m'attire comme un aimant. C'est donc normal que je pense à Shane et que je me sente coupable. Il faut que Christian comprenne.

Il se rapproche doucement, passe derrière moi et passe sa main sur mes épaules, sur ma nuque.. J'en frissonne de plaisir et je n'ose plus bouger. Je déteste l'effet qu'il a sur moi, c'est incontrôlable. Il s'empare à nouveau de ma main pour me faire avancer.

\- C'est bien mignon les chats, mais nous sommes encore loin d'avoir fini notre visite.

Les tableaux haut en couleurs défilent encore et encore, chaque peinture me transporte dans un univers différent.. C'est merveilleux. Mais ce qui me perturbe, c'est que je ressens la même chose lorsque je regard Christian. Cet homme est une œuvre d'art à lui-même, il est beau mais nous ne connaissons pas son fond mystérieux, il n'y a que le peintre, lui-même, qui connaisse l'histoire caché de l'oeuvre. Je rougis lorsqu'il remarque mon regard insistant posé sur lui. Je me racle la gorge. Pendant dix minutes, il me décrit quelques peintures qu'il connaissait déjà. Il s'avère qu'il s'y connait beaucoup en art. Ce milliardaire est décidément trop parfait, c'est agaçant.

Nous arrivons à un escalier en bois blanc qui aborde un tapis rouge. C'est somptueux, on pourrait se croire dans un palace. D'un coup, Christian lâche ma main et me pousse légèrement par le bas de mon dos.

\- Montez sur ces escaliers et tournez-vous vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

\- S'il vous plaît. **Insiste-t-il d'un ton autoritaire**

J'obéis alors et monte quelques marches. Je me tourne vers lui, et je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'il m'a déjà pris en photo.

\- Christian !

Il émet un petit rire et regarde son téléphone.

\- Magnifique.. **Souffle-t-il, d'un air presque admiratif. Ce qui me flatte énormément.**

Je reviens à ses côtés et il éteint son Iphone, comme si j'allais lui voler pour supprimer les photos.

\- C'est une atteinte à autrui, quand est-il des droits d'auteur ? **Je le taquine**

\- Puisque vous me fuyez toujours, vous me devez bien ça. **Réplique-t-il, joueur.**

Il pose sa main sur mon dos et nous attaquons la visite du deuxième étage. Cette fois-ci, nous faisons face à des objets plutôt uniques en leur genre. Des miroirs fantasques, des téléphones en forme d'oiseaux.. Christian aborde un sourire amusé face à une réplique de la Joconde faite au crayon.

\- On pourrait presque croire qu'elle est vraie.

Je pouffe face à sa remarque. Pour finir, nous arrivons dans la dernière section du musée. Le meilleur pour la fin. Une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres tous plus anciens et uniques les uns que les autres. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous, qu'elle soit presque vide, lui donne encore plus de charme. Elle est éclairée par quelques bougies seulement. Je me rapproche doucement des différentes étagères et observe les manuscrits, silencieuse. C'est le paradis, Christian me transperce du regard mais je n'y fais même plus attention. Je suis dans mon élément.

C'est si beau que je pourrais y passer ma vie. Mais Christian, qui regardait les livres du 16ème siècle, se retrouve soudainement à mes côtés et glisse sa main le long de mon bras, ce qui suffit à me faire revenir sur terre. Mon corps entier frissonne suite à ce contact.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette visite. **Me murmure-t-il d'un air enjôleur**

\- Enormément. C'était parfait. Et vous y étiez aussi pour quelque chose. Vous êtes un bon guide. **Je joue le jeu et lui parle de la même façon**

Il me regarde d'un air surpris.

\- Eh bien, Mlle Steele. Je suis très heureux d'entendre ces mots, ça change de vos petites crises lorsque vous me rejetez.

\- Méfiez-vous, je suis lunatique, moi aussi. Mais moins que vous, c'est sûr.

Il me regarde d'un air encore plus ahuri. Mais il rit et ses yeux s'illuminent.

\- Allons manger, je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Je ris à mon tour et le suis.

\- Nous ne sortons pas ? **Je lui demande, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers une autre pièce et non pas vers la sortie.**

\- Il y a une cafétéria ici. **Répond-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.**

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Je pensais qu'il était plutôt du genre à ne manger que dans des endroits réputés. Il continue de me surprendre.

Mais bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a réussit à réserver un musée en pleine nuit, rien que pour nous deux. Il fallait bien qu'il arrive aussi à faire venir un buffet royal dans une simple cafétéria.

\- Monsieur Grey.. Vous êtes surprenant.

\- J'imagine que c'est un compliment. **Sourit-il en levant les sourcils**

Je secoue la tête, il est surtout complètement fou. Ce n'est pas un dîner romantique, c'est sûr. C'est bien plus que ça pour moi. C'est original, surprenant, excitant et unique. Mais il ne l'a sûrement pas compris. _Quel naïveté monsieur Grey, cela m'étonne de vous_..

Après nous êtres servis, nous nous installons face à face sur une petite table. Nous mangeons dans des assiettes en plastique, avec des couverts en plastique, et je remarque que Christian en est très perturbé. Il fait un gros effort pour moi, cela se voit. Et cela me fait sourire. Il le remarque et me regarde, intrigué.

\- Je vois que vous avez l'habitude. **Je mets à rigoler en voyant son couteau se briser en deux alors qu'il essayait de couper un morceau de viande.**

Je pars dans un fou rire incontrôlable, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Christian me regarde tout le long de ce fou rire avec son sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa de vous moquer de moi de cette façon. **Me dit-il, à la fois d'un air strict et amusé.**

Je me stoppe aussitôt pour ne pas l'embarrasser d'avantage.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, vous devriez voir votre tête. Vos couverts sont-ils en cristal chez vous ? **Je lui lance d'un air ironique, ce qui me fait repartir en fou rire**

Il ne me répond pas, mais il me regarde d'un air.. admiratif ?

\- J'adore votre rire, il est très mélodieux. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir fait rire plus tôt. J'aimerais vous voir plus joyeuse.

\- C'est aussi de ma faute. **Je lui avoue, une fois ma crise de rire calmée.**

\- Et surtout celle de cet homme qui vous sert de copain.

Il a perdu tout sourire, et cela me refroidit aussitôt. Il est vrai que pendant toute la visite, nous avons fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais maintenant que nous sommes face à face, qu'il n'y a plus d'oeuvres d'art pour nous divertir, les démons reviennent. Je sais qu'il pense à Shane, au fait que je le rejette sans cesse et qu'il ne m'aura pas facilement.

\- Oui, vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir en claquant des doigts. Cela doit être difficile à accepter, vous qui obtenez tout ce que vous désirez en quelques secondes.

Je lui réponds d'un manière presque trop insolante. Je mets ça sur le compte qu'il a parlé de mon copain, ce qui a toujours le don de m'énerver. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- En effet. Mais sachez que je n'ai peur de rien et l'idée de devoir attendre ne m'effraie pas, même si c'est dur. C'est vrai, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Mais vous en valez la peine, Ana, même si c'est difficile pour vous de l'admettre.

Comme d'habitude, il arrive à trouver les mots pour m'adoucir. De plus, il fait l'effort de m'appeler Ana. Il n'a pas oublié que je n'aimais pas quand il m'appelait Anastasia.

\- Même si c'est mal ce que nous faisons.. J'ai adoré cette soirée et ce petit dîner.

Christian me sourit faiblement puis il se met à manger silencieusement. Je le pense vraiment, et j'aimerais que ce rendez-vous ne se finisse jamais. C'est la première personne à avoir réussi à me sortir de mon enfer, à m'avoir empêché d'y penser. Et pour réussir à faire ça, ce n'est pas chose facile. Rien que pour ça, il mériterait que je le remercie toute ma vie. Hélas, rien ne reste facile assez longtemps dans la vie. Surtout dans la mienne.

\- Mangez.

La voix autoritaire de Christian me fait sortir de mes pensées.

\- Le maniaque du contrôle est de retour.

Il ignore ma remarque et rempli mon verre en plastique de vin blanc. Je le vois faiblement sourire, il doit se souvenir de mon fou rire à propos de toutes ces choses en plastique.

Je bois mon verre d'une traite, mais je peine à manger. Je vois que cela ne lui plait pas, alors je prends quelques bouchées mais je m'arrête très vite. Il me regarde trop intensément, c'est vraiment très gênant.

\- J'aimerais tant savoir à quoi vous pensez. **Me confesse Christian**

\- Je pourrais en dire de même.

\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour vous, Mlle Steele.

Son regard change d'expression, mais je ne pourrais pas dire laquelle. Dans tous les cas, je baisse automatiquement la tête.

\- Vous voir si timide me donne envie de vous faire tellement de choses, Ana.

Je relève les yeux et je décèle un immense désir dans les siens. Cela me tord le ventre, l'excitation naît dans mon bas ventre. Ce qu'il peut être déstabilisant..

\- Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas ?

Nous sommes seuls dans cet immense endroit, tant de choses pourraient s'y passer. Je sens mon corps devenir brûlant. Une sonnerie se met à sonner dans ma tête, comme pour me crier ''Alerte ! Pensez à votre copain !'' Shane. Il me tuerait. Mais cette idée ne suffit pas à me retirer cette envie qui monte en moi.

Pourtant, c'est Christian qui coupe court à ce fantasme.

\- Pas avant que vous ayez signé mon contrat de confidentialité ainsi que.. Bon, ça, nous verrons plus tard.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension.

\- Un contrat de confidentialité ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais raconter à qui que ce soit que nous nous voyons ? Alors qu'il y a Shane ?

\- C'est juste pour être sûr. Même mes salariés se doivent de le signer.

\- Mmh.

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, mais je laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le peu de temps qu'il reste de cette magnifique soirée.

Nous sortons de la cafétéria en silence. Alors que nous descendons les escaliers en bois blanc et son tapis rouge, Christian m'agrippe soudainement par la hanche et me pousse jusque la rambarde. Il m'assoit dessus et plaque son bassin contre le mien. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh et puis, tant pis pour les papiers.

Et sur ces mots, il m'embrasse fougueusement. D'une façon féroce et possessive, mais à la fois douce et excitée. Nos langues dansent et s'entremêlent, il s'empare de mes poignets, m'empêchant de poser mes mains sur son torse. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir, il me fait perdre pied.

Il met doucement fin à ce baiser et me repose à terre, lâchant mes poignets. Mes cheveux sont légèrement en bataille et mes joues brûlent. Je n'arrive même plus à parler, je le regarde de mes grands yeux. Il semble satisfait de ce qu'il vient se passer. Tout comme moi. Même si, au fond de moi, j'en attendais plus.

\- Vous êtes une merveille, Ana. Et pourtant, je suis loin de tout savoir de vous.

Je pourrais m'effondrer tant mes jambes tremblent. Christian le remarque. Alors, sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, il passe un bras derrière mon dos et l'autre derrière mes jambes et me prend dans ses bras. Je me mets à rire comme une gamine, j'enlace mes bras autour de son cou. Je me mets alors à l'admirer à mon tour, comme il l'a fait avec moi ce soir. Et une fois de plus, je suis éblouie par sa beauté et j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ait envie de moi. Qu'il me courtise. Qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il peut pour m'arracher à mon copain et m'avoir pour lui tout seul. Comment j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter ?

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir, il s'arrête quelques secondes devant la porte et plante son regard gris dans le mien. La lumière de la lune reflète légèrement sur son visage, mais je remarque ses yeux brûlent de passion et peut-être même d'admiration, je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Vous êtes ravissante quand vous êtes gênée. **Sur ces mots, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et en quelques secondes à peine je suis à nouveau dans la voiture.**

Le retour est silencieux, bien que les quelques regards que nous échangeons en disent parfois long, notamment parce que j'ai le cœur lourd à l'idée de retourner dans ma triste routine et dans cet enfer nommé Shane. Cette soirée était magique, à la pointe de la perfection, avec un homme au charme installable. Qui ne rêverait pas d'être à ma place ? Mais ce rêve prend fin pour moi ce soir, le retour à la réalité m'est déjà difficile.

\- Malgré cette fabuleuse soirée, j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait que compliquer les choses et que rien ne se passera comme nous le souhaitons. **Je lui avoue, sans contrôler mes pensées.**

Je suis devant l'entrée de mon immeuble, Christian lâche brusquement ma main et fronce les sourcils.

\- Ana.. Vous ne comprenez donc pas. Je n'aurais pas réservé un musée rien que pour nous deux si je ne croyais pas en nous.

Je lui souris faiblement, il me réconforte mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincue. Tout ça me paraît trop beau pour être vrai, malheureusement.

\- Merci, pour cette soirée. Vous êtes plutôt pas mal pour un homme qui n'aime pas les rendez-vous romantiques.

\- ''Plutôt pas mal ?'' **Répète-t-il d'un ton faussement effaré**

\- Oui, ça allait. **Je continue, pour le titiller.**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et me lance un regard de défi.

\- Mlle Steele, j'ai très hâte de vous faire part de ma paperasse. Ainsi, je pourrai rectifier cette insolence.

À mon tour de le regarder d'un air faussement effaré, ce qui semble l'amuser. Toutefois, je me demande bien ce qu'il veut dire par ''rectifier''.

\- Eh bien, je vous dis à mercredi 18h30, comme convenu. Et j'y tiens.

Il pose sa main possessive sur ma hanche et m'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche. Une fois de plus, ce contact me fait bouillonner.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Mlle Steele. Souvenez-vous, je finirai par vous kidnapper si vous continuez de m'échapper ainsi.

Il retire sa main et s'éloigne lentement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, courir vers lui et ne plus le quitter. Mais cela ne peut se passer ainsi.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. **Je lui souris tout en me détournant.**

Je ne préfère plus le regarder, c'est presque trop dur de le voir partir. Me revoilà, abandonnée à mes démons à nouveau. Alors que je referme la porte, j'entends le moteur de sa voiture s'éloigner. Je sens ma gorge se nouer. En ce moment-même, j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse rester. J'aurais aimé que Shane n'existe pas ou qu'il ne soit jamais entré dans ma vie.

Devant mon appartement, le retour à la réalité me frappe de plein fouet cette fois-ci. Demain, je verrai sûrement Shane à nouveau. Demain, il me fera vivre un enfer à nouveau, dont je ne peux m'échapper. _Sauf si Christian Grey est là_.. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là.

J'arrive dans le salon et je me fige d'un coup sec, horrifiée. Shane est là. Il est plus bourré que jamais, lui qui n'a jamais réussi à vaincre son alcoolisme malgré mes nombreuses demandes, et il me lance un regard presque démoniaque. Ces moments lorsqu'il est ivre sont les pires. Je sens mon front perler de sueur. Je jette des coups d'oeil autour de moi et je me rends compte avec effroi que Kate n'est pas là. Eh bien.. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

 **ooOOoo**

En ce mercredi matin, mon patron a décidé de fermer le magasin pour la matinée afin de s'occuper de quelques problèmes familiaux. Shane, qui n'a pas quitté l'appartement depuis dimanche soir, a donc décidé d'en profiter pour m'emmener faire une sortie en ''amoureux''. Ce qui veut dire pour lui, une petite balade dans notre parc voisin.

Dans la voiture, je me demande s'il fait ça pour s'excuser à propos de dimanche soir. Je relève la manche de mon pull et regarde le bleu devenu vert/violet sur mon avant-bras gauche, ainsi que la coupure plutôt profonde, que Shane m'a infligée en balançant sa bière sur moi, un peu plus haut sur mon bras. Oui, il veut s'excuser en m'emmenant dans ce parc. Mais il ne me le dira jamais mot pour mot. Je me demande alors pourquoi je n'ai pas fui, après qu'il m'ait fait ça ? Parce qu'il savait que j'étais sortie avec quelque d'autre, heureusement il ne savait pas qui, et que de ce fait je me sentais coupable et je me disais que je le méritais ? Oui, peut-être. Voilà, c'était ça notre relation. Un être diabolique qui arrivait à faire culpabiliser sa pauvre copine alors que c'était lui qui lui infligeait les pires choses.

Avec tout ça, j'ai préféré laisser Christian de côté. J'ai laissé mon téléphone éteint pendant deux jours complets. Oui, j'ai réussi. Ce que Shane m'a fait dimanche soir m'a rendue complètement paranoïaque, à un tel point que même au travail je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Alors j'ai complètement ''oublié'' Christian. Même s'il a hanté toutes mes nuits, à tel point que j'aurais pu pleurer à chaque réveil tant mes rêves étaient beaux avec lui. Il doit m'en vouloir, d'ailleurs il n'est jamais venu me voir en face, ni à mon travail, ni chez moi. Peut-être savait-il que Shane séjournait dans mon appartement depuis dimanche, ou qu'il passait toutes les heures me voir à mon travail. Oui, bien sûr, le grand et puissant Grey le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était jamais venu.

Je suis un cas désespérée, une pauvre victime qui n'ose pas quitter son horrible copain de peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal. Même pire que ça. Qui voudrait d'une telle femme ? Christian ne va pas perdre son temps avec moi, avec toutes les filles qui doivent lui tourner autour..

Shane est concentré sur la route, et l'envie me prend d'un coup. J'allume discrètement mon téléphone. En quelques minutes, une dizaine de messages et environ quinze appels manqués se sont affichés sur mon écran. Tous de Christian bien évidemment, le dernière date de ce matin, 8h45. Au fond de moi, cela me réjouit. Il pense à moi et semble se soucier de mon absence. Je me rappelle soudainement que nous devons nous voir ce soir. Merde. Avec Shane dans les environs, ce sera tout bonnement impossible. Devrais-je le prévenir ? Je ne peux pas, Shane le verra. Alors, je parcours seulement les messages. Le premier est doux, il me dit qu'il a passé une soirée très agréable avec moi et que cela lui donne même envie de recommencer, même si c'est encore un rendez-vous romantique, ce qui est une première pour lui. Les suivants révèlent déjà son inquiétude, il est plus froid et stricte. Il me demande pourquoi je ne lui réponds pas, s'il a fait quelque chose de mal ou si Shane m'a fait quelque chose. Les derniers messages sont les pires, parfois il est écrit en majuscule comme pour me hurler dessus. Il me dit qu'il sait que Shane séjourne encore chez moi depuis dimanche et que c'est sûrement lui qui m'empêche de lui répondre. Il menace de faire des recherches plus poussées sur lui afin de le foutre en prison et enfin avoir une bonne raison de lui foutre une raclée. Je me retiens de rire devant ces mots, Shane est stupide, mais très fort en bagarre. Il abîmerait la gueule d'ange de Christian. Le tout dernier message est le pire, il me tord carrément le ventre.

'' _Ana, n'oubliez pas que nous avons un rendez-vous ce soir. Que l'autre enfoiré soit là ou non. Je sais déjà qu'il vous empêche de communiquer avec moi. Mais si j'apprends qu'il vous a fait quelque chose ou qu'il vous retient prisonnière chez vous, bordel de merde Ana, j'attendrai chaque jour, chaque nuit, autant de temps qu'il le faut, dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre près de chez vous, et le jour où il se retrouvera face à moi, je vous le promets, je le flinguerai._ ''

J'éteins aussitôt mon téléphone après avoir lu les derniers mots. Je déglutis. Je sais qu'il en serait capable, je ne le connais pas encore assez, mais je sais qu'il est capable de tout. J'en suis persuadée. Et cela me fait peur, tout comme cela m'impressionne.

Nous marchons côte à côte dans le parc, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'oublier les messages de Christian. Je vois que Shane essaie parfois de me prendre la main, mais je fais en sorte de les garder dans ma poche. Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche. Je n'arriverai pas à oublier dimanche dernier, jamais. Et ce n'est pas une foutue balade qui y fera quelque chose. J'aimerais me persuader que j'aime Shane comme je l'ai aimé au premier jour, mais la haine prend facilement le dessus les derniers temps.

Par malheur, alors que j'observais des enfants jouer avec un écureuil, je croise le regard d'un homme qui passe à côté de moi et qui me regarde lui aussi, et cela met fin à cette balade un minimum tranquille, le démon en Shane se réveille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ? J'peux savoir ? T'en as pas assez fait dimanche soir ? Tu recommences ? **Il me hurle dessus, ce qui me fige sur place.**

Il est face à moi, tout rouge. Et je deviens aussi rouge que lui quand je remarque que les passants nous observent. J'ai honte, j'ai terriblement honte. Et je ne peux rien faire. Il empoigne ma main de forme et me fait avancer.

\- Tu recommences ça, et je recommencerai à mon tour ! **Il me menace en murmurant**

Je voudrais me dégager de son emprise, mais je ne veux plus me donner en public. Nous nous remettons à marcher tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, mais il continue de me menacer.

\- Tu as bien compris ? **Chuchote-il, les dents serrées.**

Je croise son regard et je sens mes poils qui se hérissent sur mon bras. Il commence vraiment à me faire peur.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, j'aperçois au loin une silhouette familière. Habillée en vêtements de sport, elle court. Elle se rapproche et lorsque qu'elle me voit à son tour, elle se stoppe net. Mon cœur fait un bond. Christian.

Il est là, à quelques mètres de nous. Il est calme, son visage demeure impassible et il nous observe tour à tour en plissant les yeux. Il se rapproche de nous très lentement. À quelques centimètres de nous, je plonge mes yeux dans son regard et je peux dire qu'il n'a jamais été aussi enragé qu'en ce moment-même. Je suis foutue.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé héhé.

Quel est votre moment préféré ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis.

Merci pour votre lecture, bises ! :-)


End file.
